


Home On The Range

by CurlySugarSkull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Univerese - Underfell, Alternate Univerese - Underswap, Bara Skeletons, Centaurs, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Frisk is female, Growing Up, Horses, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is an OC, Rivalry, Shenanigans, Sickness, Skeledogs, Uf sans is kinda dickish to reader at first, chara is male, farming, reader is female, reader starts out as a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlySugarSkull/pseuds/CurlySugarSkull
Summary: A large farm that resides far out in the country earns itself a new member, how will things go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by 'Sweet Little Sheep' By the awesome Sardonicc ! Its a really good story so far.
> 
> This is just something I typed up to help me get out of my writers block, and because I really like to make animal based characters. lol  
> So uh yea.. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! :D

 

“I can’t thank y’all two enough fer helpin me out with the child. It’ll make it easier on me knowin she’s gonna be in good care with y’all.” Farmer Bowen said as he finished laying out new hay bedding in one of the multiple stalls.

 

“It’s no problem sir. We’ve been looking for a new member for the farm for a while now anyways.” Chara replied as he and his sister – Frisk—followed the old farmer to one of the last stalls.

 

“I can’t help to ask sir, but why did you want to give away this one away anyways?” Frisk questioned.

 

Farmer Bowen unlocked the stall and slowly opened the door. Revealing the child he had been talking about, sleeping soundly with a thermal blanket wrapped around her unusually small body. “This ere is Nikey, a Buckskin Gypsy Vanner. Ol’ Malory had a rare set of twins about 7 years ago and Lil’ Nikey ere’, drew the short end of the stick. Was pretty much normal for the first few years, along with er sister, Champagne, and Malory grew quickly attached to the two, but as the years progressed, we noticed  Nikey getting sick often, losing weight at an alarming rate, and became slower. Pretty soon she started gettin left behind, and Malory lost her attachment to her and just solely focused on er’ sister Champagne.”

 

“Poor thing,” Frisk said quietly while gazing sadly at the sleeping foal. “Have y’all taken her to a doctor to find out what’s wrong?”

 

“Course I did. Multiple times but yet each time we brought her somewhere, they couldn’t find out what’s wrong. They just told me to wait it out and watch her.” He explained with eye’s heavy with grief.

 

“How is she now?”

 

Farmer Bowen shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his straw hat. “Can’t really tell, so far she’s just been sleeping a lot and drinking and eatin hardly anything nowadays. I’ve tried taking er out tha stall a couple of times and to tha field with the others but she’s just too weak now to do anythin. I don’t know how else to help er’.”

 

The siblings hummed at the information. “Alright then, frisk, go get the trailer ready.” Chara said. She nodded and ran off to back the truck up and trailer.

 

“How much you want for her?” He question as he started pulling out his wallet, only to be stopped by an old calloused hand.

 

“Nothing. Tha only thing I want from ya is ta make sure that little one makes it.” The older man replied as he made his way over to her. Crouching down and rubbin her cheek, “C’mon girlie, time to wake up.”

 

The child slowly moved from under the blanket and let out a small ‘neigh’. Farmer Bowen helped her up to her hooves and buttoned a thermal blanket around her shoulders and under her lower stomach. Nikey stood up to about his waist and gently swayed, her cheeks redded from whatever sickness she was fighting. She had short curly dark brown hair that fell over her eyes that were a light honey brown with a mix of green. An irregular white blaze went down her sickly skinny pale face and the color of her hind legs almost looked blue from how dark they were and from the light in the room, dotted with white spots and white feathers around her ankles that seemed to drag on the ground.

 

Farmer Bowen straightened out her grey sweater and placed a hand on her shoulder, and began to lead her out the stall in slow, small uneven steps. Similar to how a newborn foal would walk.

 

Frisk returned a moment later and let Chara know that everything was ready for their new member. Farmer Bowen helped Nikey into the trailer and laid her down on a small bed. Quickly, she fell right back to sleep as the farmer hugged and thanked the two siblings for taking Nikey, knowing she’ll have a better life at her new home, and watched as they drove off his land, making their way back to their own farm.

 

3 months later…

 

Nikey looked through her window and watched as all the other horses grazed around the field and couldn’t help but feel the slightest sting of jealousy. She felt fine! She was tired of being stuck in her room, her legs begged to be stretched and used, heck she had probably left an imprint of her hooves on the floor by how much she had paced around in the room.

 

Although she wasn’t completely lonely, Frisk or sometimes Chara would come to her room to bring food and check her temperature, do simple stretches and activates that required majority use of her legs and then leave. Sometimes they even took her to a large pool and made her swim! But every day since she’s done the exercises, she felt strangely stronger than she had been in the last few years. Something she also noticed, that mostly every day since she’s been here, a mysterious stranger comes to her door to check up on her and tell awful knock knock jokes, or even just talk to her. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to. But she wondered why they never came in.

 

As she was in thought, she didn’t seem to hear the door open.

 

“Nikey?” Frisk said lightly, she closed the door behind her and Nikey turned to face her. “Yes Miss Frisk?”

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

“Good. I wanna go outside and run.”

 

Frisk smiled, “Well your wish has been granted, you’re well enough to move around freely and your immune system is well enough.”

 

Nikey couldn’t help but wag her tail in excitement, “R-really?!”

 

A frisk nodded and offered her hand to the bouncing child and lead her down to the field. A cool breeze of fresh air blew over Nikeys face, making her feel even more refreshed. Right then and there she about took off until Frisk laid a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Now hold your horses.” Frisk chuckled, “Before you go off runnin around and explorin, I’m gonna have friend go with you and show you around. And to also make sure you’re safe.”

 

The foal pouted her cheeks. “Don’t give me that look, you’ll like him.” She said as she reached in her shirt and pulled out a silver whistle and blew. Nikey tilted her head in confusion as no sound came out the whistle. “Uh Miss? I think your whistle is broken.”

 

“Just wait.” Was all Frisk said. A moment later, Nikey felt the air around her shift and pop which quickly made her feel uneasy.

 

“You called boss?” A new voice questioned. Nikey recognized the voice and turned and looked up, but then had to take a few steps back to actually see the new comers face. Which turned out to be skeletal, a pair of fluffy light brown pointed ears sat perched at the top of his head.

 

“Yes I did, since I trust you the most I want you to show around this darling around the farm since she’s new here. And I don’t want her wandering off to places she shouldn’t be in.” Frisk explained as she rubbed her lightly calloused hand gently across her head. The stranger looked down at Nikey and crouched low to her level and met her honey brown eyes with his endless black ones.

 

“Ah, so yer the little new comer I’ve been hearin about for the past few months. What’s your name, darlin?” He offered a skeletal hand to her, the orange hoodie he wore shifted and the golden gleam of a collar and name tag caught her eye.

 

_‘Stretch’_

 

She must’ve stared too long since Stretch awkwardly cleared his throat, lightly shaking his outstretched hand in front of her. A blush started to settle on her cheeks as she met his eyes again and shook his boney hand.

 

“N-Nikey, sir..”

 

 His hand was hard but, oddly warm for some reason. The stubble sent of honey, cigarette smoke, and cinnamon passed by her nose. He chuckled at her response, “No need for the ‘sir’ darlin. Names Stretch, one of the four guard dogs on the property at your service.” He stood back at his towering height and bowed down with an exaggerated hand roll to the ribs, Nikey giggled quietly and Frisk rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the two.

 

“Have fun you two, dinner will be ready in a few hours.” She said with a wave and disappeared behind one of the multiple barns on property.

   

Nikey’s ears perked up at the sound of a wrapper being opened and turned to Stretch. He stuffed the clear wrapper into the pocket of his hoodie and opened his mouth, which revealed his sharp canines, and closed. “So darlin, where to first?”

 

He didn’t even have to ask twice. Her arm immediately pointed towards the field. His sockets widen in surprise for a fraction of a second and grinned. Nodding, he led her towards the gate and opened it for her and him.

 

The grass felt like absolute heaven on her hooves. While Stretch closed the gate back she collapsed onto the ground, twisting and rolling around happily.

 

“Uh darlin? Ya alright?” Stretch questioned with a wavering tone, struggling immensely to not bust out laughing. Nikey jumped back up quickly, shaking the stress out of her body like a dog, and felt her instincts begging her to just run to her hearts content, she just about shot off until she heard multiple set of hooves making their way towards her.

 

Two other children made their way to her, one boy and girl, followed by their own set of mothers.

 

“Hello! Are you new?” The boy exclaimed, his tail moving side to side quickly and began circling Nikey. His black hair was quite messy with small strands of grass mixed in with his locks; his hind legs were also a striking black with one white stocking on his left leg, in contrast, made his skin look as pale as the moon. He smelt like grass, dandelions, and hay.

 

“H-hello! I-I’m Nikey!” She responded, the boy put his face right in front of hers and just… stared. Her light brown eyes shifted nervously as his electric blues stared into her very being.

 

“U-uh..”

 

“Donnie, stop scaring the new girl.”

 

Nikey looked over Donnie’s shoulder and seen that it was the girl that had spoken. She was the complete opposite from the boy. Her hair was nothing but loose golden curls, skin dark as chocolate, and hind legs were also a pretty blonde color. Eyes that were as green as the grass but oddly felt cold.

 

Donnie turned towards the girl with pouted cheeks, “No I’m not!”

 

The unknown girl walked to Nikey and looked her up and down in a calculating gaze. “I’m Valentina.”    

     

Short and sweet.

 

The air felt tense and awkward, luckily Stretch stepped just before Nikey could become a shaking mess. “How you two kiddos doin today?” He asked as he rolled his sucker around his mouth. The boy and girl visibly became happier by his presence.

 

The children’s mothers made their way over to Nikey as Stretch talked to them. Yet kept a close eye and ear open.

 

“Why hello there, how are you today?” One of the mares said. She was tall and thin, hair as black as the night, dark grey eyes that looked like clouds filled with water just ready to unleash a storm, skin a tone or two darker than Donnies and hind legs pure white.

 

_‘This must be Donnies mother.’_ Nikey thought to herself, “Hi.. I’m doing alright.” Subconsciously, she began to wring her fingers anxiously.

 

“Oh you’re just so adorable. My name is Rose, Donnies mother, and that’s Maria!” Rose smiled sweetly, and just like her name, she smelled like a bed of roses.

 

“Nice to meet you Miss Rose.”

 

Rose was about to say something else until Maria spoke up.

 

“My dear I can’t help but notice your mother isn’t present, where is she?” Maria questioned. Her hair was similar to Valentina, loose golden curls, eyes a warm brown except they lacked any kind of warmth, she was not as thin as Valentina but more leaner, hind legs a light brown with an ombre of black going down her knees to her ankles.

 

_‘Now I see where Valentina got that cold stare from.’_

 

“Oh you’re right! I was wondering the same thing!” Rose exclaimed,

 

Nikey paused and nervously shifted her hooves. “I –er—don’t have one..” Her ears pinned back, strangely she felt embarrassed? Ashamed even.

 

“Oh you poor dear! I’m sorry to hear that!” Rose said compassionately, while Maria’s eyes held nothing.

 

“That explains it. No wonder you’re so small.” She said with a hint of triumph. Nikey felt so ashamed of herself. Before Maria could say anything else, each of their respective children returned to them and they walked off saying goodbye to Stretch.

 

“Hey darlin? You alright?” He questioned gently. The stench of sadness flowed off of her like a mist. _‘What did that hag say to her?’_ He crouched down to her slightly shaking form. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She lied. Before he could question her further she jumped at the chance of a subject change.

 

“I wanna run.” She stated simply.

 

“Ehh,” He scratched the back of his skull, “I’m not much of a runner darlin.”

 

“You can teleport can’t you?” She questioned, she missed the slightly stunned expression from him.

 

“Yeah, surprised you caught on that fast.” He admitted.

 

Nikey shrugged, “It’s not that hard when I can hear and feel the air make an opening for you. Now come on!” She trotted a bit away from the large group of other horses and stared in front of her, adjusting her hooves to a running position. She counted down in her head,

 

3…2…1 Go!

 

Digging her right back hoof into the dirt, she took off. Feeling the muscles in her legs finally being stretched after so long just made her smile joyously. As she ran, she took in the area around the property. Large mountains stretched far across the lands, a small road was right next to her, and the only thing keeping her away from it was the thick wooden fence with barbed wire. She could see a few stray clouds in the light blue sky.

 

She felt her stamina quickly depleting, her breath became labored, and her sides ached. Nikey didn’t see the rock that was quickly coming up. Before her hoove could connect to the rock, she heard the air pop once again and felt something wrap around her lower waist and picked her up. Causing her four legs to swing from under her and go limp from exhaustion.

 

“Woah there darlin, don’t need ya gettin hurt on my watch.” Stretch said his voice tight with something she couldn’t place.

 

“S-sorry,” She struggled to catch her breath for a moment, “just never had the chance to really _stretch_ out my legs.”

 

Stretch released a chuckle, causing Nikey to look up at him with a confused expression. What was so funny?

 

“Didn’t know ya had a funny bone in ya darlin.”

 

Nikey stared at him, until it finally clicked. Funny bone, he was nothing but bone. She also realized the unintentional pun she had made using his name. She giggled and seen his face lit up.

 

“So darlin, where to next?”

 

“Uh.. Don’t matter to me; I don’t know what else is here.”

 

“How bout we go see the sheep’s? That’s where my bro patrols a lot of the time. Can ya walk, or did you already use up your energy?”

 

The tips of her ears were bit with heat of embarrassment. Slowly, she shook her head and heard him chuckle once again before shifting her onto his back. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and he held up the back of her hind legs while her front legs loosely wrapped around his chest. 

 

“You have a brother?” She questioned as he began walking.

 

“heh yea, his names Blue. Real energetic, I think you’ll like em’ he’s real cool guy. The other two patrol dogs are also a pair of brothers, although I’d advise you to not really go near em’.”

 

“How come?”

 

“They uh, well how do I say this.. They’re.. Not really nice. They’re trained to fight off any predators, well, we’re all trained to fight predators but those two don’t hesitate to take a life when needed.”

 

She nodded understandingly and he unlocked and pushed open another gate, and made his way to a large group of crowding sheep. Stretch made his way around the flock and Nikey seen another patrol dog talking to one of the fluffy sheep girls. He looked a little smaller than Stretch and was decked out in blue instead of orange.

 

“Hey bro.” Stretch simply said, catching the dog’s attention. The first and obvious thing that stuck out to Nikey was his large, bright, eye lights. He wore a blue bandana around his neck, covering his collar, and wore what seemed to be armor..?  His ears and tail were white with a tint of blue around the tips.

 

“HELLO BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE AND NOT ON PATROL?”

 

Nikey flinched slightly from his speaking volume, which caused blue’s attention to fall on her. His eye’s widened in surprise.

 

“WHO’S THIS? I DIDN’T KNOW ANOTHER MARE HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO A BABY!” Blue circled behind Stretch, who lowered Nikey onto her hooves. She stood to the middle of space between his ribs and pelvis. His scent was a mix of musk, mint, and pine. She also couldn’t help to feel a bit offended by being called a baby, but understood non the less on why he thought that.

 

“heh heh, nah bro. This is Nikey, Nikey my bro blue. She’s that new kid the bosses had been telling us about. The one that was sick, today’s her first day out her room to really explore the property.” Stretch placed a large skeletal hand on her shoulder.

 

“OHMYGOSH!” Blue gasped, slapping his gloved hands onto his cheeks, which turned out to be really malleable than she thought. “SHE’S SO CUTE AND SMALL! (Albeit A Little Under Weight, Which Is Very Concerning.)” Nikey was about to question him on what he had said, but stopped before she could get the first word out as he bent down and sniffed the space between her ear and neck.

 

…

 

Uh..

 

“IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU YOUNG NIKEY! I SEE THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY HEARD OF MY MAGNIFICENTS, BUT I SHALL INTRODUCE MY SELF AGAIN!” He cleared his throat and stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips, “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! ONE OF THE LOYAL PROTECTORS OF THE RESIDENTS WHO RESDIE HERE!” Blue took, and shook her hand vigorously. Shaking her small frame along with her hand,

 

“I-it’s nice to meet you Blue.”

 

“MWEHEHE OF COURSE IT IS!”

 

Nikey couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her mouth as the rapid swishing of his tail caught her eyes.

 

“Who’s this Mr. Blue?” A gentle voice questioned.

 

Blue turned to the voice and Nikeys eyes followed.

 

It was a little lamb. Her skin was as pale as paper with hair and fur as dark as the night, her eyes were an unusual violet, and she was almost the same height as Nikey just maybe an inch or two taller. She wore a light purple shirt and black skirt, with her hair pulled up in two galaxy buns.

 

“AH YOUNG MARY, THIS IS YOUNG NIKEY! ONE OF THE NEW HORSE RESIDENTS THAT THE BOSSES HAD BROUGHT BACK!”

 

Mary stepped close to Nikey and smiled. “Hi there! I’m Mary; it’s been awhile since I’ve seen a new comer.” She offered her hand and Nikey took it and shook gently.

 

“Hello, I’m Nikey.” She finished before Mary had quickly pulled her into a hug, which surprised Nikey quite a bit.

 

“Stars ya’ll to givin me a toothache for how sweet y’all are.” Stretch suddenly said. “Alright darlin, I hate to cut this short but I think the bosses wanna see ya Nikey.”

 

“Aw..” “AW!” Both Mary and Blue said in unison. Stretch offered Nikey his hand to her, “Think ya can walk the way? I would teleport buy I’d rather wait till you’re a bit older to do that.”

 

“Yea I think I can walk,” She took his hand and let him lead her towards the main house. She turned and waved to the two, “Bye guys! It was nice meeting you!”

 

After her and Stretch walked for a bit, hand in hand, she took time to look around. The sun had slowly slipped past the mountains, leaving behind specks of light blues, purples, and oranges. A cool breeze blew through her hair and sweater.

 

“What ya think darlin? Like it here so far?” He asked, glancing down at her. “Yeah, I do, the other residents seem nice.”

 

“That’s good, I’d be a shame if ya didn’t cause then I’d be a real hell stayin ere’.” He stepped up the small set of stairs and reached for the screen door, only to have the door swing back towards him. With quick reflexes, he took a step back and pulled Nikey behind him. She peered around him and was slapped with the smell of musk, mustard, and the earthy scent of dirt. Someone new came through the door in heavy steps, with a color scheme of black, red, with a hint of yellow. They wore black gym shorts with a single yellow line going down the sides, scars littered any exposed bone from past fights, a fluffy black jacket with a fur-lined hood, a red spiked collar with a golden tag that read, ‘ _red’_ , eye’s as red as blood with little nicks coming out from his sockets, and their ears and tail were as black as coal.

 

The newcomer stopped in front of Stretch. He was taller than Blue, but still shorter than Stretch by a few inches.

 

_‘Is everyone here a giant or am I just that tiny?!’_

 

“Red.”

 

“Stretch.”

 

They recognized each other’s appearance with curt responses. Reds voice was a deeper baritone than Stretches, hooked with an accent that was different than everyone else’s. The air felt tense between these two, Nikey wondered what had caused it.

 

It finally seemed Red had felt her stare on him and his eye lights shifted to her gaze, almost in a challenging stare.

 

“Who’s tha runt?” He asked, turning his body to her at full attention, his eye’s never leaving hers. She also just noticed how all his teeth were shark like with a single canine golden, unlike Stretch’s sharp canines and Blues blunt rounded ones.

 

“The _runt_ is the new girl the bosses have been talking about for the past few months. This is Nikey.” Stretch responded with strain in his voice. Red’s gaze became more intense as he took a step forward, but was stopped by Stretches arm going across her chest. He scoffed and rolled his eye lights.

 

“Relax, em’ not gonna bit er’. She’s too thin anyways, bones’ll crush easily.” He said nonchalant. Nikey heard a low growl come from Stretch, Red’s moved his face to the same spot that blue had smelled and he did the same thing. He hummed, standing back up in a slouched stance, his eye’s seemed.. Lighter, in a way. Not as intense as it once was.

 

He reached in his hoodie and pulled out a dog treat and a lighter, lit the end of the treat and took a large hit. “Well,” He blew thick white smoke into her face, and smiled, showing off his teeth. “Welcome to da house, _runt_.”

 

She coughed as the chemicals burned her throat and lungs, causing Red to earn another growl from Stretch. Red stared at stretch with an undecipherable look. A large knowing smirk grew across his face and a deep, bone rattling chuckle escaped his teeth, and he left the porch with smoke trailing behind him.

 

Stretch watched him leave with strong distain in his eyes; the air had lost its smothering air of intensity when Red was present. But was still somewhat uncomfortable to be in.

“He uh, seemed… Nice?” She mumbled quietly, catching Stretch’s look and brow bone raise. “…Sure, c’mon darlin. Bosses waiten on us, think we made em’ wait too long.”

 

He opened the door for her and followed close behind. Her hooves clicked loudly against the glossy woodened floor.

 

“Stretch is that you?” The voice of Frisk called out from the kitchen, “Yeah,”

 

The two rounded the corner and seen multiple bags of vegetables laid out on the counter. Frisk slapped her hands together, creating a small cloud of flour to fall from her hands. She smiled at them, “So how do you like it here dearie?”

 

“It’s really nice here Miss Frisk!” Nikey chirped and Frisk handed her a particularly large carrot to munch on.

 

“That’s good! I’d be a shame if you didn’t.” She picked up a small brown pouch that was tied at the top and tossed it to Stretch, who caught it easily.

 

“For your good work today Stretch.”

 

He took a whiff of the bag and his tail began to wag. “Thanks boss.”

 

“You’re dismissed Stretch, need to get back to your patrols before the moon comes over the mountains.”

 

He nodded and waved at Nikey with a smile, “See ya later darlin.” The air moved and he was gone.

 

“Go ahead and take a seat at the table, give me a moment sweettums.” She requested as she turned back to the stove and stirred a pot and then placed a cover over it. After washing off her hands, she made her way over to the chair next to Nikey.

 

“Alrighty dear, now that you’ve seen the property and met some of the patrol dogs, we need to start focusing on getting you to normal health.”

 

Nikey nodded slowly, Frisk continued.

 

“Let me see your weight on a scale to see how far behind you are.” She said as she got up and motioned for Nikey to follow her. She pointed to a grey flat scale with a thin but long pole going up well above her head to show her weight, but was just perfect for Frisks height.

 

“Step onto the scale please and stand still.” She instructed, Nikey did as she was told and stepped on and stood straight.

 

The screen numbers went up and down for a moment before finally landing on a number.

 

**130lbs**

 

 Frisk hummed, “I thought so, your 20 pounds under than what you need to be. We also need to work on your leg strength and stamina. Because personally, I think you’d be a great working horse. Or maybe even a racing horse.”

 

“Working horse?” Nikey questioned.

 

“The ones that help plow and grow various plants, usually the strongest. We’re a member short and I think by sometime in the next few years, you’ll be able to join them.”

 

 “Oh..”

 

“Something wrong Nikey?”

 

She stayed quite for a moment, and felt the dam break. “Look at me Miss Frisk! How am I gonna reach the goal you just put me at? I’m so small, I don’t have enough stamina to do hardly anything with being on the brink of passing out, my bones are showing and n-not even my own mother wanted me because of it!” Nikey eye’s filled with tears as she stared at the floor, clutching her shaking boney hands. Frisk got on her knees in front of the crying child and gently pried away her hands and held them, “Nikey, honey I need you to breath.”

 

Nikey hiccupped, tasting the salt from the fat tears running down her cheek. Frisk lifted her chin to meet her eyes, “I know this seemed hard and impossible, but I know you can do it.” She smiled, and picked up Nikey, sat down on the chair she was on and placed the crying child onto her lap. Wrapping her into a hug and rocking slowly, causing the young filly to drift to sleep.

* * *

1 Year later...

 

"COME ON YOUNG NIKEY! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" Blue yelled five meters ahead of Nikey, who, was struggling greatly to keep up with the hyper active dog. It was Frisks idea to set Nikey up to exercise with the patrol dogs to help build up stamina and muscle strengths, mostly in her legs.  

 

The dogs had taken her to the edge of the farm, into the woodlands. The trees were thick with leaves and life.  They followed a dirt path that went around one of the smaller mountains and was littered with fallen tree trunks and sudden dips in the dirt that had caused Nikey to lose her balance more times than she was willing to admit.

 

Stretch and Red were running on all fours close behind Nikey, while Edge, (who she learned who was Reds younger brother) had taken off as soon as they had started. Not bothering to wait up, and quite honestly, she couldn’t blame him.

 

Blue yelled praises to Nikey when he noticed her slowing down at times. The shirt she wore was drenched in sweat and slightly covered in dirt. Throwing herself into the lake sounded pretty damn good right now.

 

At times she couldn’t help but force herself to bear the pain as her sides ached and her breath was labored. Dirt was beginning to get stuck in her hooves which felt strange as she ran.

 

“Come on runt. If me an tha ashtray catchin up ta ya, then yer gonna get left behind.” Reds gruff voice made Nikeys ears perk up, she glanced behind her and seen that the two were literally right behind her. Red being on her left and Stretch on the right.

 

Stretch rolled his eye lights, “We ain’t gonna leave ya kid, take ya time.”

 

“Speak for yerself ashtray.” Red said with a slight growl in his voice.

 

“Frisk told us not to leave behind Nikey. Edge already disobeyed her direct order.”

 

“Cause boss knows that tha runt ain’t fast enough and didn’t want to take even longer to finish a simple run. Hell, even one of tha other horses can keep up with boss with no problem.”  

 

Ouch. That actually kind of hurt, but he was right.

 

And of course the universe just wanted to prove his point, a moment right after he finished his sentence, she had jumped over a particularly large tree trunk and her right front hoof got caught between a thick branch and the stump.

 

She let out a startled yelp and fell face first onto the ground. Her hind legs hanging uselessly over her in the air.

 

_‘Stars above end me now.’_

 

“Darlin! Ya alright?” Stretch asked in a worried voice as he lifted her back onto her hooves, maneuvering her hoof out its trap.

 

Red howled in amusement, clutching onto his nonexistent stomach. “Hehehe N-now that’s pathetic!” He laughed harder.

 

Blue had made his way to them and look worried, “OH DEAR YOUNG NIKEY, ARE YOU HURT?? OH NO I FAILED MY JOB AS A PROTECTOR!”

 

Nikeys face grew bright red and she felt her eyes sting with tears. “I-I’am fine.”

 

“Ya sure darlin? We can take a break if ya want?” Stretch asked as he looked her over.

 

 “Of course she is. Now let’s get this ov’er wit.” Red started to walk away on all fours again, Blue trotted with his tail wagging slightly, and Stretch walked next to Nikey. Eyeing her to see if she was limping.

 

Finally having enough, she started to canter. But as she began to pass Red, he let out a growl and nipped her left ankle. She yelped and heard Stretch and Blue yell at him and she felt her instincts kicked into over drive. She kicked up her hind legs, hitting Red right in the jaw and took off.

 

Blue called out to her but grew deaf to her ears as wind blocked it out. Everything enhanced in her vision, every dip seemed much clearer, the sun was even brighter, and every movement was slower. She felt dirt being kicked up from how much force she was running with. It wasn’t long until she seen the end of the forest and the beginning of the familiar farm fence.

 

Edge sat at the end of the trees waiting for the others as she zoomed by.

 

Her heart was racing as she got closer to the fence, not able to slow down. She felt her hooves leave the ground and everything just moved in slow motion.

 

Nikey tucked her legs close under her as she passed over the fence, moving her arms wildly in the air. For once she felt… Normal.

 

Her hooves connected to the grass and the force caused her to roll and flip until she landed on her back one last time. Her chest heaved up and down with oxygen forcing its way in and out her lungs.

 

“Nikey!”

 

“YOUNG NIKEY!”

 

Stretch and Blue appeared above her in a second, worry heavy on their faces. But slowly tuned into confusion when she started laughing breathily. “T-that was… AWESOME!” She yelled.

 

Stretch gave a weak smile, and sat down next to her. “Phew darlin, ya had me worried ya were hurt.” He stroked her hair, just then, Edge and Red made their way towards them.

 

“WHAT IN STARS NAME JUST HAPPENED?” Edge demanded with Red trailing behind him.

 

“RED BIT NIKEY!” Blue exclaimed. Pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

“I did not! I jus nipped at er’ and the runt kicked me square in tha jaw!” Red barked. Sweating slightly and a hoof shaped bruise already forming under his jaw. His eye lights switching from the ground to Edge quickly in a nervous manner. Edge stared at Nikey and let out a startling laugh.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! THIS WEAKLING KICKED YOU? THAT’S PATHETIC! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” He clutched his stomach, a red tint formed on his pointed cheeks.

 

Red also had a red blush on his cheeks, but from embarrassment.  

 

_‘How cute..’_ Nikey thought.

 

“LET’S GO YOU DIMWIT. YOU’VE EMBARRASSED ME ENOUGH.” Edge said as he walked away with Red in tow. He glared at Nikey as he passed by. But strangely, she felt no heat from his glare.

 

Stretch chuckled and opened up a sucker and placed it in his mouth. “C’mon kid, let’s get ya back to the other horses.” He offered a hand to her and pulled her up. “Go on a head and get to yer post Blue, I’ll be over there after I walk her over to tha field.”

 

“ALRIGHT BROTHER, GOOD DAY YOUNG NIKEY! I SHALL SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!” Blue exclaimed as he began to run off to the sheep field.

 

“Bye Blue!” she yelled and followed Stretch.

 

“Heya uh darlin, ya sure Red didn’t hurt ya?”

 

“Nah, he didn’t.”

 

Stretch was silent for a moment.

 

“You know you’re not pathetic right?”

 

“…”

 

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

 

“Darlin?”

 

“.. I am pathetic.”

 

He dropped to his knees and put both hands on her shoulders, “Oh no darlin, you are not pathetic, you’re great, you’re amazing.”

 

 

Tears fell from her eyes. “Yeah, I’m great at proving to everyone I’m pathetic. Like Red said, an ordinary horse can run that track with no problems and then you have me. I can’t run longer than half a mile without forcing myself."

 

 

“But darlin, look how far you’ve came. Your growing stronger every day and just seeing you push yourself makes you amazing.” He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her head in the crook of his shoulder. Taking in the familiar smell of musk, honey, and cigarettes.

 

“Thank you Stretch.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going back and editing a lot of these chapters to fit in with the new tags.


	2. "Woof"

It was the wee hours of the morning that Nikey crept out her shared room with Bonita, another foal like her, that not even the roosters were up. Even the crickets and loctus were still singing their songs under the moons light.

Bushes rustled as Nikey pushed through their thorny branches, and squeezed through an opening in the wooden fence.

Luckily none of the watch dogs were close by to hear the rustling or else her plans would be cancled for awhile.

Passing the trails where they run in the mornings, she made her way deep into the forest. Darker and darker it grew until she couldn't see her hands in front of her face. She tripped on rocks and tree limbs until she seen it.

Fireflies.

She smiled and took a seat in a spot of grass, crossing her hooves she stared at the large swarm. They twinkled as brightly as the stars in the sky and lit up the area in a gentle yellow. Constantly dimming and brightening.

It so far has been 5 years since she has became part of Butterscotch farms. Now 12 years old, she has started to work around the farm. Pulling plows and wagons around full of materials.

At one point she had wondered why Frisk and Chara didn't upgrade to modern machines like the other farmers that came by, but just thought that they just preferred traditional ways. Hard - but traditional ways.

She enjoyed it nonetheless. It provided everyday challenges for her to surpass which made her excited to work. And if her body was sore then that was a plus, since that meant she's getting stronger.

It had suprised the other work horses when Frisk had introduced Nikey to the hard labor at such a young age. Sure she struggled for a bit but she managed to get the job done. It was because of the training she did with the guard dogs that she was able to move large item's and have such a large amount of stamina.

Stretch and Blue would often visit her when she was working. The former usually putting a bit of magic around the equipment she was hauling and made it lighter. Earning an earful from Blue about cheating but got a silent 'thank you' from Nikey.

And ever since she had kicked red the day he had nipped at her, she's earned some sort of respect from him and his younger brother, Edge. She didn't recive a lot of glares or growls like she use to from the edgy two. Now edge actually offered to help with helping her get stronger.

Usually saying something along the lines of - "OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU. IT'S JUST EMBARRASSING WATCHING YOU STRUGGLE TO MOVE A DAMN WAGON THAT I, THE GREAT TERRIBLE EDGE, SHOW MERCY AND TAKEN IT ON MYSELF TO MAKE SURE YOU CAN ACTUALLY KEEP UP." And right afterward would make a dramtic pose with imaginary wind that would to blow his cape up.

... Yeah, she still hasn't figured that one out. Magic probably -- but anyways!

There's also seemed to be a growing rivalry. Well a one - sided rivalry. Valentine had made it clear from day one that Nikey wasn't welcome, and she had no idea why.

Valentines mother had gotten her signed up to join dressage. Usually coming home wearing a short riding coat and some type of fancy hat. It was an interesting.. Sport per say, something Nikey could never get into. No, racing was something she absolutely loved more than anything else.

With posters linning her side of the room, who knows how many times she's tried out but still couldn't meet the time limit to get accepted. Always a few seconds behind when the timer finished.

Frisk or Chara would try to make her feel better, saying that they haven't had any race horses on their farm before. Only just working horses or one's in dressage was what all they've ever had.

In the end, it really didn't help her self confidence.

And Valentina would brag about how the coaches were impressed by her skills and how she was picked to represent them and blah, blah, blah.

So she'll just have to become the first racing horse one this farm!

Yeah, that'll show Valentina that dressage ain't all that special.

CRACK

Nikey whipped around, looking for the sudden disturbance. She sniffed the air and her ears searched for any more noise. Nothing.

_'Maybe a stick just fell.'_

She didn't know of any predators around here. Well, besides snakes.

She shivered of the thought of said snake.

It was during one of her morning runs with the dogs that a sudden hissing had caused her to stop, she barley seen it before it striked at her.

Luckily she wasn't that close and Red ended up biting it into two. Just watching the poor snake squirm and the blood around Reds jaw made her puke up her breakfast the morning of.

But this was different. If something was out here with her, non of the dogs knew she had snucken out, she was completely defenseless.

That fact alone made her stand in the cloud of fireflies, her hooves slightly shook on the soft ground.

CRACK

Another one that sounded much closer. She took a step back in the direction of the farm.

Her heart beat started to pound hard enough to where she could hear it clear as day in her ears. Straining her ears to just hear something, her nose finally caught something.

Sweet, metallic, strong, iron.

Something she had smelled once before with the snake, Blood.

"What do we have here?"

Nikey froze, a deep baritone voice echoed slighty through the forest, she had also suddenly realized that the fireflies had stopped lighting the area completely. Leaving her in almost complete darkness. She didn't move, nor did she dare breath.

"The smell of your freight smells absolutely divine."

A single eye light peered out from the tree closest to her. It pulsated and was staring at her so intensely that it shook her body to the core.

The creature stepped out from behind the tree and the stench of blood grew stronger. Causing her to gag and instinctively cover her nose, if it weren't for the moons light that shone through the leafs she wouldn't had seen the missing chunck in the creature's head.

_'I gotta get outta here!'_

She turned and ran. Digging her hooves into the ground, gaining the upmost speed. But it was cut off short. She probably ran twelve feet before a crushing force brought her down to her stomach.

She drew in a breath to scream but it refused to come out, her body shook with fright as the beast made it's way toward her.

"What's the rush kid? Don't gotta minute to spare with this ole dog?"

Each step they made was silent. Too quiet. How on earth was something so large able to not make a sound?!

Nikey felt an almost familiar hand grip her arms and turn her over to her back. Her blood ran cold when she met face to razor sharp teeth.

She thought Red had the sharpest teeth, boy was she wrong. The creature, or well him, she should say, guessing from the, voice chuckled. His eyelight shrunk to almost a dot in his working socket as he watched her shake, tracing a sharp phalange across her throat.

"Such a small horse I've seem to catch. Now i wonder why such a frail horse is out so late in the night when big bad predators like me are out and about."

He looked almost as if in thought, his finger tapping to a slow rythem on top of her jugular vein.

"Such a waste of energy to use on you. i could've ended you when you first stepped hoove into this forest. To save all the fuss,"

He sighed and closed his sockets, "could've just bite your sweet little throat out and let you bleed." He smiled crazily, his breath heavy of blood and rot blew into her face.

"But that wouldn't be much fun."

His eyelight snapped open, even smaller than before and much brighter. It shook with such an amount of intensively that Nikey thought for a moment that it would blow out. She opened her mouth to scream but his paw slapped over her mouth, squeezing her face painfully.

He clicked his tounge in an almost mocking way, shaking a finger in a disapproving manner.

"Don't wanna wake the forest up now do we? Don't need those petted mutts getting curious." 

Tears freely rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered. His jaw opened, revealing the set of teeth that seemed to get even sharper than before.

A translucent red toungue rolled out and licked at his teeth, what she guessed as drool, rolled off the tip of his tongue and onto her face.

A deep thunderous growl rumbled in his throat as he moved his head angled his head towards her neck. She thrashed in his hold, screaming into his hand and trying desperately to kick out her legs. She wasn't about to give up, she was going to fight with every ounce of her life.

His magic may be strong, but her will to live was even stronger.

"Heheh, keep struggling. It just makes my appetite grow." Before he could crush her throat, a twig snapped, causing the wolf to lose his focus and the magic that held her down lessend.

Without wasting the miracle, she brought her back left leg up and kicked out a feathered hoove, striking him in the side of his pelvis.

" **RRRAAAAAHHHHHHGGG!!** "

The wolf fell back, covering hos lower half as he roared in pain.

She heard the sickeningly sound of bone cracking, probably adding another crack to his collection on his body. Yet she felt no pity as she jumped up and galloped to high hell.

As she ran she could hear and feel the ground slightly shake as what she guessed was the wolf running as well. Her anxeity risen as she could tell he was getting ever closer.

" **I'm gonna get ya you stupid little shit! Im gonna tear you limb from limb!** "

His threats did nothing but make her run even faster. Somehow she was able to avoid tripping over rocks and tree stumps unlike before.

Thin branches that hanged low slapped against her face, scratching at her skin and pulling at her hair. Bringing her arms up in an X form to cover her face, she made sure she was still able to clearly see.

As she made it over a slight incline, she ended up losing her footing. Sliding and kicking at the loose soil to get back up. Daring to glance back, she immediately wished she hadn't.

He was now running on all fours at the speed of a train. His one eye light had red thick smoke flowing out, kinda similar to how when Edge and Red would have a fight. She finally got over the mound and seen the entrance of the fence she came through.

_'I have to slow down!'_

As much as her mind screamed at her not to, unless she wanted to risk spraining her ankle or something, she has to slow down enough to get through the opening.

Slowing down to almost a trot, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She quickly crawled through the opening, he went to grab her leg but failed as his hand met with the hard fence.

Nikey ended up tripping on the tall grass, she faced the fence and was met with the pulsating red eye, only this time it completely covered the small opening with its eye.

The wolf growled and paced back and forth, now that they were out of the heavily forested area she could see him clearly in the light. A skeletal wolf.

He only had one matted grey ear that pointed straight up, an old blood stained blue hoodie covered his chest and stained black basketball shorts.

" **Yer lucky you little shit.** "

His voice was deep and hallow, anger laced gracefully within his words. As he passed by a second time she noticed what looked to be blood or magic, leaking out down his legs.

She didn't say anything, afriad that she'll set him off again and he wouldn't hesitate to jump over the fence.

The sun had just begun to rise from the horizen , making her realize she's been out much longer than she planned. Hopefully no body had noticed her absence. The wolf backed off from the suns light,

"better watch yourself little lamb. Next time you step hoove alone into here i won't hesitate to end your life. s l o w l y."

And with that he took off into the depths of darkness. "Woof." Heaving out a breath, Nikey fell onto the matted, yet, cushioned grass and just stared up into the sky.

* * *

After showering and changing into some clothes to work in, Nikey made her way towards the field she worked at.

Chomping down on her 4th apple she waved to Edge. Who in turn glared and swiftly turned back to yelling at the bulls.

She shrugged and seen Red looking out over the field with a far away look in his eyes as he smoked a dog treat.

She krept up behind him and tapped a finger on his shoulder, he jumped "who tha fu-," his eyelights were slighty ablazed but dimmed back to normal as they landed on her.

"Oh, s' just you runt."

She gotten use to the insult/nickname he called her after getting to know just a little more about him.

"Yup, watcha doin Red? You alright?"

"Course i am kid. Why yous askin?" She thought for a moment,

"you looked deep in thought, maybe even sad."

He stared at her for a moment, long enough to be borderline awkward, "nah kid, nothins wrong. Jus same ole same ole." He reached down and ruffled her hair. Gaining a protest from her.

"Yer headin into work im guessin?" She nodded, "yeah, today we starting to plough a few arcers for crops. Wanna help me get my gear on?" Red raised his brow bone,

"ya need help puttin on yer gear? What, ya incapable to do it yerself?"

"Just with connecting the back pieces and the chain to the plough." He rolled his eye lights and tossed away the butt of his dog treat, digging his paws in the pockets of his hood.

"Lead tha way." Nikey smiled and pushed open the steel gate and trotted to a small light green shed that held most of the needed equipment.

Picking up the backband, bellyband, collar, and traces that connects to the collar and singletree and a few extra straps, she made her way out with the equipment and began wraping the extra straps around her upper hip and handed Red the thigh straps, next she pulles over the collar, careful to avoid hitting her ears, and turned to red while holding the back and belly band.

"Here, can you connect these two?"

"Uh, sure." He did as told and followed her to one of the somewhat smaller plows. Connecting the end of the chain from the plough to the backband strap.

"Why tha hell yous gotta collar and all those damn straps for?" Nikey tightened any lose parts and began a slow pull.

"It's to distribute the force of pulling. If there wasn't no collar then all the force would go to my bottom half only. And all the straps ensure that they won't be sliding and restrict my movements." He walked slowly besides her, watching as the plough dug into the soil. Breaking the earth and grass apart "How heavy is this thing?" Red asked, seeing how she was barley straining. "Uh.. Not sure? How come? You wanna pull?"

She grinned as she came to a halt. "Like hell, i gotta nuff shit goin on."

"Here, just try pullin it some." He stared at are in an 'are you serious,' way.

Until he sighed and gave in, pulling out his hands and gripping the middle of where the plough connected to her and tugged.

... The shit?

He tugged again, this time with more force. Nothing, an inch at most. Now he's gettin mad.

He growled lowly, using his magjc, he lifted Nikey on top of the plough. She watched in amusement as Red pulled at the metal equitment.

The more he did, the more he became flustered.

It was cute to say the least.

"Give up?"

Red huffed and glared at her, without saying anything, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it at her. The soft fabric hit her face but luckily it was padded down.

She tugged on his jacket, taking in the scents of mustard, musk, and dog treats. Her smile grew as she watched him, now thoroughly pissed off as he pulled.

As he struggled to move the heavy thing, Nikey couldn't help but stare at his frame.

Sure he was still tall and wide but just.. Smaller? The jacket he always wore added extra bulk so that's probably why.

It was weird to see his bones without his jacket. He wore a black tank top that outlined and fell over his rising chest. From what she's could see on his arms and clavicle, were scars.

She felt.. Bad? It was really only Red and Edge who had scars or something that showed a struggle in the past.

She never really noticed any on Stretch and Blue, she knows that all four of them grew up together when they were kids.

Frisk and chara had adopted them from a shelter down in the city, but from blues prospective, the edgy two had already had a rough start before they had arrived there.

So that made her wonder what had happened. It took Red about 30 minutes, (probably more than that) till he finally made a stop.

Wheezing and bent over as his tongue lolled out, trying to cool off. "Uh Red? You okay there?" She hopped off and put a hand on his shoulder, cringing as she felt sweat dampen her hand.

"Y-yeah.. Jus-jus gimme a minute..."

"You look just like how i was when i first started. But i took longer." He gave a weak chuckle and stood straight and placed his hands on his waist, still taking deep breaths. "Good luck runt." He said as he grabbed his jacket from her and walked back out the fields gate.

* * *

The sun was just dipping into the mountains by the time Nikey and the others finished.

Dirt covered her shirt and skin with a sheet of sweat. By the time she had put away all the straps and collar, the sky had turn a dusty orange. She walked up onto the porch of the shared house where all the female horses stayed.

The 3rd floor is where her room resided, and everyday she loathed to climb those forsaken stairs after work. She showered and got in more comfortable clothes and made her way down to the dinning area, where most of the mares resided at.

On a long table sat multiple plates of oats, fruits, salads, surgar cubes for their drinks, and also a plate of hay.

Nikey had already started munching down by the time she sat down with the other kids her age.

She ate in silence as she listened to their conversations. Nobody really talked to her at the table, to which she was fine with.

She'd rather just finish up eating and go to sleep. As she ate, her mind wondered back to last night. That whole occurrence had been racing around her mind since she made it back to her room.

Her face was slightly bleeding from the branches and from the wolf's sharp claws. She was still amazed how none of the dog's seen her sneak back into her room.

Stretch did end up questioning her about them, to which she came up with a little white lie. She felt some guilt when she did but just didn't want to get lectured about leaving the farm and get in trouble with chara or frisk.

As Nikey went to put away her dirty plate she just happened see something catch the corner of her eye.

From the closest window that just so happened to be facing the forest, she seen a figure standing behind the tree line. A single, glowing red eyelight was staring right at her. And thanks to the moons light, she seen that large razor sharp grin.


	3. Off to the races

"Alright, try these." Chara said as he took a seat in front of Nikey, holding a pair of silver horseshoes, a hammer, and nails. He pulled up one of her legs, cleaned out any dirt and mud that stuck to her foot,  and lined the horseshoe up with her hoof.

Nikey slighty shook, watching as he pressed the end of the nail into the shoe and line up the hammer.

"Wait!"

He stopped. Hammer just an inches away from striking the top of the metal. "Yes?"

"W-will it hurt??" Her voice shook. He gave a soft, rare, smile and patted her leg. "No, it won't. Promise."

"Ok.." He lined the nail up once again and struck. She winced, but realized there wasn't any pain. Her leg shook each time as he pushed the nail deeper, if anything it felt weird?

Nikey sat there for a moment, watching as he made sure the shoe was perfectly lined up with her hoof. She recently learned that the eldest farmer had a case of OCD. It explained why whenever one of the crops were longer or shorter than the others, he'd make them fix it.

Her ears twitched at a sudden change in air, she turned to her right and a second later, stretch appeared.

Clad in his signature orange hoodie and cargo shorts, smoking a dog treat similar to what red was smoking. Only difference was the smoke. His danced in a white wispy strokes across the air, while red's had a dark cutting black.

"Hey there darlin, whatcha doin?" Stretch questioned as he crouched down by chara, watching him nail in the horseshoes.

"I'm getting my horseshoes! Isn't it cool?" Somehow he seemed to pale the more he watched.

"Uh, y-yea sure. That- that don't hurt you?" "Nope" popping the 'p', she grinned in amusement as he looked very uncomfortable.

"It's suppose to keep her from slipping while working and to keep her hooves from splitting from the ground." Chara commented as he moved onto her other hoof.

"A-ah gotcha." His voice shook slighty as he took a larger hit from the treat. Nikey noticed the slight grin from the corner of charas mouth, "if this makes you squeamish stretch, your more than welcome to leave."

"Nah, no I'm good. Just ah, never seen this done before." After 10 minutes, chara inspected the shoes one last time and put away the tools.

"Alright Nikey, you're finished." She stood quickly and excitingly tapped her hooves against the floor. Chara picked up his tool box and left, stretch moved to take his place on the old wooden chair.

Grinning as he watched Nikey dance around. He almost forgot why he came. "Hey Nikey, c'mere, i gotta talk to ya."

He put out the butt of the treat and flicked it into the near by trashcan. "Hm?" She took a seat in the spot she sat at previously. He blew out the remaining smoke out through his teeth, "mind tellin me why yer sneakin out into the forest in tha middle of tha night?"

She froze. "And why i could smell the scent of a deranged wolf on ya."

"I- er- er- um.. Well..." She suddenly felt extremely small against his judging eye's. He leaned back against the chair and crossed his legs, getting comfortable.

"I- i couldn't sleep, a- and i didn't want to just lay in bed. I was restless! I've been feeling weird lately a- and i just wanted to get out and then this wolf showed up and- and one thing lead to another andimsorrystretchididn'tmeantolieijustdidn'twanttodealwithgettingintrouble--!" He held up his hands in an attempt to calm her down.

"Whoa whoa kid, calm down. I get the restlessness but that was pretty dangerous what you did. Look darlin, ya gotta realize, yer still pretty small and if i wasn't there to distract him you would've been hurt."

"You were there?"

"Can't fool this nose or ears."

"But you don't have a nose." He deadpanned at her.

"Regardless if i do or don't, doesn't change the fact that you snuck off without letting me or any of the other's know-,"

A sudden rage flared in her, she clenched her fist and stomped her hoof. Huffing in anger. "I'm not some helpless kid that needs to be constantly watched!"

...

Stretch stared at her with shock and suprise in his eyes. Same goes for Nikey, she's never lost her temper with anyone and hadn't raised her voice to someone she cared for.

"Nikey--"

"I'm sorry!" She interrupted, feeling like the scum of the century. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, shame ran down her back like winter's bitter air.

She felt stupid, horrible, disgust--

Stretch wraped his arms around her, "it's alright darlin, don't be so hard on yourself."

He rubbed the top of her mane soothingly, Nikey couldn't help but to hug him tightly, the tears she tried to hold in ended up rolling down her cheeks and onto his hoodie. Taking in his scent, she felt calmer.

Pulling away, she wiped her tears and stepped back from him. Still not daring to meet his gaze. "I know ya not some helpless kid around here Nikey. Hell, you're probably one of the strongest around here if ya able to pull that- uh- thing in the fields-"

"Plough?--"

"That not even Red can move it." He chuckled, "i could hear him grumble his ass off about it all that day. And it's been awhile since i seen him wheeze that bad from something he struggled with." Nikey felt an odd sense of pride in her soul when he said that.

"But still darlin, all of us on tha farm care about ya. Which is why I'm gettin on ya cuz i care, would ya rather it be Edge yellin at ya?"

She winced, already feeling her ears ring just by the thought of that conversation. "I can feel my ears bleeding already." Stretch let out a strangled laugh, "exactly."

"Do the other's know?" He shook his head, "nah, just me. Although Blue did question why he could smell yer scent outside so late."

To be honest, she'd rather get a lecture from Stretch than Blue. Or the edgy two. If she'd reacted the same way she did with Stretch and yelled at blue, she'd throw herself from a damn cliff.

A bell went off in the distance, signaling for them to get back to work. Stretch stood and checked outside the window of the building, "think today Edge will be patrolling your area."

She groaned and let her head drop. He looked over at her with a questionable glance. "I know he ain't the nicest but is that necessary?"

"No," sighing, she rubbed her face in frustration. "He's gonna train me today while im working." Even Stretch made a pained expression.

"Ouch darlin', what did you do to make him wanna do that?"

"I didn't do anything! He offered train me." He scratched at the base of his neck,

"yikes well... Good luck darlin' I'll bring ya an icepack during break." And with that, he disappeared.

"Gee thanks."

* * *

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT YOU SWINE. I WANNA SEE THIS FIELD PLOUGHED PERFECTLY IN UNDER 20 MINUTES!"

"I am putting my back into it!" Sweat poured down her face and she was almost at a jog while pulling the large equipment.

"YOU'RE NOT IF YOUR STILL ABLE TO BACK TALK ME. FOR THAT YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO PLOW AND FERTILIZE THIS FIELD."

**'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?'**

Back where Edge stood with his arms crossed, Blue stood next to him with concern writen across his face. "ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT PUSHING HER TOO FAR EDGE? EVEN FOR ME THAT'S A BIT MUCH."

"HUMPH, SHOW'S HOW WEAK YOU ARE YOU FEIN. WHILE I, THE MALICIOUS EDGE, CAN DO THIS IN UNDER 5 MINUTES!" Blue puffed out his freckled cheeks, "I'M NOT WEAK, I'M JUST AS STRONG AS YOU ARE!"

Edge cackled and leaned down teasingly to Blues height, "AS IF YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME, WITH HOW MUCH SWEETS YOU SHOVE IN YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU THINK NO ONE IS LOOKING. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLE MATCH MY GREATNESS!" The smaller skeletons cheeks dusted a light blue, his bone brows were furrowed and his usually wagging tail came to a stop.

"SO WHAT IF I EAT A LITTLE BIT OF SWEETS EVERY NOW AND THEN, I STILL MAINTAIN A HEALTHY BASED DIET AND GET PLENTY EXERCISE."

"KEEP TELLING YOUR SELF THAT TUBBY. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"I-I'M NOT TUBBY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, O-OR ELSE!" Edge rolled his eylights, "OR ELSE WHAT?"

"I'LL TAKE ALL YOUR CHERRY FLAVOURED TREATS!" Blue stood with his chest out, proud that he actually came up with the threat. "MWAH HA HA! YOU ACTUALLY THINK I HAVE SUCH CHILDISH TREA--!"

"THERE'S A JAR FULL OF THEM ON THE SHELF IN THE BACK OF YOUR CLOSET BEHIND ADVANCED PUZZLE BOOKS."

"..." There was an audioble 'clack' as Edge quickly shut his mouth in shock. Then his face slowly turned a cherry red.

Edge crossed his long arms, "I-I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR GOING ON ABOUT." A grin stretched across Blue's face, "OH OKAY, SO YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I JUST TOOK THEM--?"

**"IF YOU LAY PAW IN MY ROOM OR IF I DARE FIND A STRING OF YOUR FILTHY HAIR I WILL STUFF YOU LIKE A TAXIDERMY WOULD!"**

....

You could practically hear the stretching of Blue's grin.

Before Edge could summon a bone, Red made an appearance close by the two, "Ey boss, watcha doi--"

 **"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS."** And with that, he turned and stomped towards Nikey.

Red frowned and turned to blue, "tha hells wrong wit 'em?" Blue shrugged his shoulders, "I DON'T KNOW!" and skipped away. Leaving a very confused Red standing alone.

* * *

"Ya ready to try again darlin?" Stretch asked as he held a stopwatch in his paw. Nikey nodded and got in running position. It was 8:25pm, the sun had disappeared behind the mountain's a couple of hours ago.

After the gruesome torturment of work Edge had forced her to do, she practically run laps while dragging the heaviest plough around the field. It was even worse on her sense he was in a really bad mood.

Stretch stood a good ways away with Blue by his side, looking hopeful. While Red was somewhat in the middle leaning against a wooden pole and Edge stood near him. Stretch raised a hand in the air,

"On your mark, get set... Go!"

Digging her right hoof into the dirt, she pushed off. Allowing herself to push off and gain speed much quicker. Resulting in a small explosion of soil fell behind her as she ran and stabbed into the earth's surface.

Nikey could hear Blue's cheering as she neared them, Stretchs eye's were stuck on the watch as she passed the two.

"Time." Anxiously, she approached the taller brother while wringing her tail through her hands.

"W-well? Did i make it?" He was quiet for a moment, looked down at her with blank face and turned the stopwatch to her.

"8.67 seconds."

Tears bulit up in her eye's as Blue wrapped his strong arms around her, lifting her up and spinning while cheering. She had made it within the time limit, joy and excitement coursed through her soul as tears rolled down her face.

She finally returned the crushing hug to Blue, feeling another pair of arms wrap around them. "Good job darlin, I knew you could do it."

"Thank you guy's, i couldn't have done this without y'all." Nikey said as she wipped away tears. Blue finally released her due to how her face was slowly turning purple. A hand rubbed against her curly mane,

"Nice job runt, Ya surprised me."

__

* * *

The next morning after Nikey had beatin the time limit, Stretch had talked with Chara and Frisk about letting Nikey race for them. And with some persuasion, they allowed it! After a few weeks of preparation, she was sitting in the back of the truck with Red as Chara drove them to the city.

Nikey was egear to say to the least, to get off the farm for awhile. Of course with eager came trouble. Red had to pull her back into the bed of the truck multiple times because she was basically hanging off the edge.

Nikey was simply just memorized by how to the sceneries changed. From dirt roads and large open land with a house or animals, to cement roads, lot's more people, and tall buildings that pierced the sky. She wondered if she could see the stars up there. After a bit more time of riding, the truck finally came to a stop in front of a very high class expensive building.

The white outer walls looked pristine as the sun shined on it. The second floor of the building was pretty much window's that reflected the suns harmful rays. "Alright y'all two," chara unlocked the bed door, "hope on out." Both she and Red followed him into the building and stopped by a desk with a women sat, typing away on her computer.

"Hello ma'am, could you please tell me where we need to go for tryouts?"

"Name."

"Nikey." She typed away and read over something on her computer. Next to the women, a printer scanned off and she handed Chara a piece of paper with the number, 7, in bold.

"Head down the hall, take a left at the end and go down the stairs. You'll see the locker rooms and your mutt has to stay up here." Chara grabbed the piece of paper, and petted the back of Reds skull. "Alright boy, ya heard the women. I'll come back and we'll head to the stands to watch Nikey." Red glared at the floor and huffed, clearly not okay with leaving them two alone. "Fine."

The farmer pushed Nikey towards the hall, "kick some ass kid." Red said with a grin. The preteen looked back at him and smiled, giving him a thumbs up before disappearing around the corner.

"Everyone line up! The race will begin shortly. First 10 to make it has a spot and the rest, go home."

Nikey stepped into the starting gate with her number. As soon as she stepped in, the back of the doors closed, startling her and making her realize how small of space she now has.

Some of the other girls had also stepped into their own and was either talking to themselves, slightly panicking, or just staring straight ahead.

Nikey looked down at the clothing the coach had given everyone. A red shirt with her number strapped to her chest and back, with the choice of white or black shorts. From where she stood she couldn't see Red or Chara on the stands, which filled her with nervousness.

_'Maybe they're up ahead..'_

She thought. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves. Which of course, didn't work.

Maybe if she---

**RIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!**

"Ahh!" Startled, Nikey jumped as the bell rang and the doors before her whipped open. Shaking herself out of shock, she started to run while majority of the other racers were up ahead while she bolted towards them.

Slowly but steadily she was making her way to the back of heard. Dodging clumps of kicked up dirt from the others, she began to pass numbers 5 and 9 and was soon in the middle of the pack.

Next to her was number 2, a silver maned girl with almost violent red eye's that seemed to match Red's own. From where she was she could see the finish line.

With another push of power, she was close to number 10 in second place. They ran neck and neck, both equally breathing hard.

_'I need to be faster!'_

She brought her body closer to the ground, and quickened her steps. Passing the other contestants smoothly. It was now the home stretch and she had one more person to pass.

Sure she could be qualify just in second place, but she wanted to prove herself. To show that she wasn't the weak girl anymore that needed constant support from other's.

Her legs burned and her sides ached painfully, but she kept going. From the corner of her eye she seen Red standing on the first row with the biggest smile on his face.

He practically oozed pride, she could tell he was cheering for her but with the wind slapping agaisnt her ears, she couldn't hear. Seeing him look at her with such pride filled her with more energy, allowing her to keep going. Nikey didn't even realize she was barely into first place until the bell wrung again. When she was finally able to stop, her legs shook and finally gave out. Making her fall onto the ground with an 'oof'.

"Kid! Kid! Holy star's when did ya get that fast?! Like shit ya may jus be faster than boss now!" The usual stone faced skeleton was now full of emotion while trying to wrap his head around. She couldn't say anything but only offered a smile. As she panted, Red pulled her up roughly and brought her into a hug. Her face was even redder now from the close contact.

"Great job sweetheart! Oh stars i can't wait till yer first big race if that's anything to go by!" Before her face could become even more impossibly redder, chara finally spoke, "nice job Nikey, just got your paper's signed for entry. Your all ready to go, just need to get racin clothes."

"Thank you Mr. Chara, without y'all i wouldn't be here." Chara smiled and rubbed his calloused hand against her curled mane.

"It's no problem Nikey, your gonna be the farms lil racer."

* * *

After talking with the coach, they got the dates of the races Nikey will partake in. She was finally able to walk again after Red had been carrying her on his back for awhile. Before they left she had to go to the bathroom.

"Be quick Nikey. We still gotta ways to drive back home,"

"Yessir, I'll try to be fast."

She trotted to the restrooms and did her business, coming out a few minutes later. Turning the corner, her face suddenly collided into a hard object.

Causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. "Oof."

"Whoops, sorry kid. Ya alright?" A deep voice asked. They're voice was a deep baritone that wasn't like Reds throaty, morning rumble.

She looked up and seen an almost familiar face. Rounded skull, wide frame, chubby cheeks. "Red?"

"Uh, nope. Names Sans." He reached out a boney hand to her. "S-sorry, you just look like a good friend of mine." She took his hand and Jumped when a loud farting noise came out of nowhere. "Gah! T-that wasn't me!" She apologized profusely but stopped when the sound of deep laughter grew from Sans. "Heheh the ole whopping cushion in tha hand trick. It's always funny, relax kid em' just messin with ya. Whatcha name kid?" After the shock of what just happened wore off, she grinned, "my name's Nikey, i just tried out for the upcoming races this year."

"Nice ta meet ya, I'm up here with my owner and brother to help out."

"Help out?" Sans stuffed his hands in his jackets pockets, "ya know, gettin this place ready for the races coming up. More than likely the one's you'll be runnin in."

Before she could reply, she heard Red calling put for her. "Whoops, must've taken too long. I gotta go, it was nice meeting you sans! Hopefully next time i can meet your brother!" Nikey said as she galloped away towards Reds voice.

"I'm coming, im coming!"

"Geez kid what took ya so long?" Red huffed. Pulling down the bed of the truck, he helped her up and tapped his knuckle against the glass door, signalling Chara that they were ready.

"Sorry, i just ran into someone."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the 1st annual race of Ebott city derby of the year! The race's will begin in an hour; so get your bets in and take your seats!"_

It was a cool day, sun was shinning down on the open track and stands. People from different classes showed up; some dressed in expensive looking dresses and suits, while other's showed up in jeans and jackets.

Frisk and Blue were walking around the food stands and bidding boxes with the names of the racers and lines of people, handing over an amount of cash in exchange for a ticket.

Blue stuck by close by her most of the time, but every now and then would get distracted by merchandise lined up in small shops.

Stretch had teleported both him and Nikey down to the locker room, letting her get changed and prepped before the race.

After getting a cloud of cotten candy for Frisk, Blue, and stretch. (which may have been a mistake on Frisks part) Afterwards the two found their seats that were the closest to the track.

There was still time before the race begun, so Frisk pulled out her cracked phone and looked through the latest news while blue ate happily at his cotten candy.

* * *

 

"Nikey your gonna be fine, calm down." Stretch said the millionth time. Watching as she paced an actual circle into the hard floor.

"W-what if i mess up?! What if i get so scared that i freeze up in the stalls!?"

Stretch groaned and rubbed his temples. His body was begging for a smoke. But remembered that he had left them in his room and the distance from the farm to the city would be exhausting.

"Ya made it this far, why would ya mess up now?" Nikey turned to him and pulled at her tightly braided hair,

"because this is an actual race! People from around the state are gonne be watching me and are putting they're money on me!"

He raised a brow, "But yer new, not many people are willin ta risk losen wit a newbie."

That... Actually gave her some relief. Rubbing her gloved hands over her face she let out a sigh. "Your right, your right. I'm sorry for freaking out so much."

"Here, drink some water." He handed her a bottled water and watched as she proceeded to chug it down. "Feel better?"

"No, not really, but thanks." She plopped down on the couch but had to readjust so her braided tail wouldn't get messed up. Feeling too anxious to sit still, she reached down and tightened her ankle braces, which helped with preventing her from twisting her ankle on the track.

The track was four corners with an incline on the third turn. A lot of big time racers competed here and were noticed by the public, which was a big factor to their fame and successful careers.

Suddenly, the overhead in the room cackled to life with a static noise thay made both her and Stretch shiver.

_"Racers, please make your ways to the track. The race will begin soon."_

Stretch stood and scratched behind his ear. "Guess that's you darlin."

Nikey gulped, feeling her body starting to shake once again. "Yea.." Before she could follow the other's, stretch laid his hand upon her shoulder, making her face him.

The gentle smile that she had grew accustomed to, graced his features.

**_Bump-bump_ **

"Yer gonna do great. I believe in ya." He gave her a thumbs up, stepping away and teleported before her.

Nikey stared at the spot he stood at and rubbed at her chest.

_'What was that?_ '

Her thoughts surrounded the sudden small attack of her chest. After checking off any possible health reasons to why her heart skipped a beat, she concluded that it was just her nerves.

"Come on Nikey, get a grip." Slapping her cheeks, she made her way out onto the track and towards the starting gates.

_"And we have number 13 on the far end. The new commer, Nikey. She's the last before the gates."_

The doors finally closed and she was finally able to look out before the crowd. After she had left the break room, she guessed stretch had teleported back to where Frisk and Blue sat.

She scanned across the bodies, trying to find her friend's. A group of large fuzzy sun dress hats that stuck out like a sore thumb. (That she secretly liked.) Right before she was about to give up, she could see Blue jumping up and down on the ground level of the stands.

His tail was wagging a mile a minute and his blue eye lights were huge stars... And what looked to be a DIY shirt that read in permanent marker, 'GO NIKEY!!!' with a bunch of stars, hearts, and a chibi drawing of him and Nikey.

Stretch stood next to him with what looked like a lollipop in between his teeth and hands deep in his pockets, wearing something similar to Blue. His regular orange hoodie now had black permanent marker across his chest spelling out 'N-I-K-E-Y' and he was shaking pom-poms..? Was that a black tu-tu??

Nikey couldn't help the snort that escaped her mouth. He just looked so calm while shaking those ridculously huge pom-poms! Getting out her giggles, she slapped her hands against her cheeks and shook her head.

_'Focus, focus! I need to challenge myself. I need to do what i can.'_

Letting out a slow breath, she foucused on the track.

_"The most popular girl here, angelic queen, is standing before the gate!"_

Nikey glanced over a few stalls and seen a beautiful red head standing over with confidence emitting from her.

"I'll show everyone how a queen runs."  Queen spoke with confidence a few stalls away from Nikey. Grinning like she had already won.

For just a moment, everything was quite. She couldn't hear the excited crowd's cheers and the racing (heh) of her heart was silenced.

The doors whipped opened, and everything moved in slow motion.

_"Aaand their off!"_

The volume in the crowd's grew and all 13 racers took off.

_"This is the start of Ebotts national races. All the girl's here are running 2,000 meters!"_

Nikey was taken back from how fast a blue haired runner and a platinum blonde passed her right at the beginning of the race.

_"Cloud nine is pulling ahead! She's about three horse lengths ahead, and Sun Dancer follows in second."_

Nikey stayed closed to the railing as they turned the corner, allowing her to easily pass the other's to the front of the pack.

_"Number 13, Nikey, has come out front in the corner. It's a straight shot out of the 4th turn."_

Steadily, she was gaining distance away from the pack and was now in between the two up ahead and the other runner's. 

But she still had alot of ground to cover if she wanted to catch up.

_"Cloud Nine is in the lead. Sun Dancer is in second, but she looks like she's getting tired!_ "

The incline that had Nikey worrying about before the race was quickly coming up. She watched as the two run up the hill in long strides.

_'This is it!'_

With a sudden burst of speed from digging in her hoove at the base of the incline, she was able to swiftly pass Sun Dancer who looked absolutely exhausted and was losing speed by the second.

With one less thing to worry about, Nikey was now facing her biggest challenge. Cloud Nine wasn't that far from her, yet Nikey was struggling to catch up.

_'I'm not catching up.. But i still have a chance after the hill.'_

_"Less than 1000 meters left now! Cloud nine is in the lead."_

The speeding wind was cool against Nikeys face as sweat glistend on her forehead. Giving her a slight energy boost.

_"Nikey is now closing in at a ferocious pace from behind!"_

She passed over the hill and the wind practically whistled in her ears, her hooves were moving as fast as possible against gravity.

Slowly but surely she was gaining up on Cloud Nine, and she was able to see the pained expression the blue haired girl had upon her face.

_'If i can just get a but further ahead..!'_

_"Nikey is closing in!"_

At this point, Nikey could see the sweat dripping off of Cloud Nines chin.

_"They're neck and neck!"_

Grunting, Nikey dug her hoove into the ground one last time and pushed herself foward.

_"Nikey is now in the lead!"_

_'One more push..!'_

_"Nikey finishes in first place!"_

The crowd went in up roar with cheers. After she was finally able to come to a stop, she turned and looked around for Stretch, Blue, and Frisk.

The faces in the crowds were a mix of suprise, happiness, and anger. Finally she found her dear friends and gave a breathy laugh. Both Blue and Stretch had a set of pom-poms and ti-tu's and were spelling out her name with their bodies and what looked to be singing out a chant as well.

Stars above she loved them.

Frisk was standing next to them with a large smile on her face and was clapping.

* * *

All the racers soon made their ways back down into the break room to relax for a bit before the top 3 get rewarded.

Nikey expected Stretch to meet her in the room but was suprised when she didn't see him or feel the gravity shift. Shrugging, she grabbed a towel and wiped off any remaining droplets.

"Your the new kid right? Nikey, is it?" She moved the towel away from her face and met eye's with Cloud Nine.

"Oh, yea that's me. Good job out there Cloud Nine, you really are fast." Nikey offered her hand to her and a smiled.

Cloud Nine was slightly taken back from the compliment, she took Nikeys hand and shook.

"Thanks, call me Julie, that's my real name. I don't see many horses like you that start out strong on their very first run. You must be from a line of fast horses."

_'Quite the opposite actually.'_

"Nah not really, just practised a lot back home. You use a fake name?" Julie giggled, "of course, all of the racers have a racing name and their real names. It just makes things easier in case two horses share the same name."

"Huh, guess i should come up with one." Julie thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Maybe. But I think Nikey is good, or winged goddesses. Since you have the name of the goddess Nikey who was the goddess of victory, and offened depicted as having wings."

"Ohh i like that!"

_"Top 3, please make your ways to the middle of the Stadium for awards."_

Julie rolled her eye's, "ready to head back out?" Niket nodded and walked next to her newfound friend.

"Yea, let's go." The two walked together back out to the track with Sun Dancer ahead.

The crowds cheered as each girl mounted her place. Sun Dancer was on the lowest mount on 3rd. Julie was on 2nd, and Nikey was on the highest of the two for 1st place. Nikey moved on her feet anxiously as all eyes we're on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i present to you the Champions of today's race!" The crowd cheers grew ten fold as the three stood.

Each of the girls had different expressions, such as Angelic Queen, who held the look of disappointment and pout, Julie smiled and waved out to the stands, and Nikey waved with enthusiasm and a smile full of mirth.

An older man came up to her, holding a large band of flowers and wrapped it around the back of her neck. With all of the pollen that fell onto her outfit, she sneezed and gave a violent shake.

"'Scuse me sir," The old man chuckled, "it's fine deary, you're not the first, nor the last to do that." He backed away from her and gave Julie her, her silver medal and a bouquet of flowers, then handed Angelic Queen her bronze medal.

As Nikey looked around she watched as a towering skeleton dog with amber ears and tail, dragging a familiar blue furred skeleton behind him by the jacket.

_'Sans!'_

She jumped off her pedistol and jigged over to him. As she got closer, sans opened an eye and waved to her.

He must've said something to the other skeleton because they suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"OH MISS NIKEY! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR SUCCESSFUL WIN TODAY,"

She was slighty taken back from how similar he talked liked Blue and Edge. The volume he spoke at didn't even phase her since she's constantly hearing blue and edge bicker all through out the day.

"Hello! You must be Sans brother?" The tall skeleton gasped and promptly dropped Sans onto the ground. Earning a 'oof' from him.

"YES! HAVE YOU HEAR OF ME? GAH, OF COURSE YOU HAVE! FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOWN ACROSS THE STATE FOR MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI."

Uh.. With a quick glance to sans, (who was now asleep.) She decides to play along to not hurt Papyrus feelings.

"O-oh yes! I have! And I've just been dying to get a taste. You must have lots of people lining up to try a bite of your spaghetti!"

He puffed out his chest in pride, "NYEHEH OF COURSE... BUT SADLY, EVERYONE IS TOO SHY TO TELL ME, SO I DO NOT GET MANY FANS LIKE YOU."

Aw..

"Don't worry about it Papyrus, im sure they'll start popping up." She encouraged. Suddenly felt her back pocket vibrate against her skin, she pulled out a phone.

"Oh Papyrus, do you have a phone? Maybe we can hangout sometime and you can make me some of your famous spaghetti."

"GASP!! YOU WANT TO BECOME MY PHONE BUDDY?? AND TRY MY SPAGHETTI??? IS THIS WHAT FRIENDS DO?"

"Yes! If i have to I'll run everyday to see you, because your my new friend!"

_Whoosh_!

In an instant Papyrus had scooped up Nikey into his arms and rocked her roughly in his hug. His once black eyesockets were now blown out of his head with orange tears rushing down his cheekbones.

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT DEAR FRIEND! FOR YOU HAVE MOVED THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO TEARS WITH YOUR CLEVER WORDS, I WILL GLADLY EXCHANGE MY NUMBER WITH YOURS." After Papyrus finally let go of her, and exchanged numbers. Frisk informed her that they'll be leaving soon and for her to go ahead and change out of her racing clothes, which stunk with sweat.

She gave the towering skeleton one last hug and said goodbye to Sans (who was still laying on the ground,) and raced of to the shower rooms.

_"The next race will start in two hours!"_

* * *

 

 "Nikey.. Wake up darlin.... We're back home."

"Nnrgh.." Nikey attempted to roll away from the smooth voice but struggled against the rough surface she laid upon.

"C'mon darlin, ya gotta wake up."

_'Okay okay..'_

She yawned and struggled to sit up. Feeling a hand push her up, she stretched out. She stiffened for a moment when she felt something poking at her throat, but realized it was the large bouquet of flowers that hung around her neck.

Right below the flowers, hung the large golden medal with a blue ribbon.

_'Oh right, the races!'_

The events of that day came back to her. Hopping out the red truck, she gazed at the sunset that peaked over the frosted tips of the mountains.

The air was much more fresher than the city, thanks to all the tree's. Stretched stood a bit far off with a sleeping Blue on his back.

"He looks more tired than me," Nikey commented quietly, earning a small grin from Stretch.

"Heh, yea. All that cheeren he must've done tired him out. Not to mention all that candy he ate too."

As the two walked pass the main house, the door to the dog's house's opened with bang. Red stepped out while lighting a dog treat, puffing out a few dark grey clouds before taking a hit. When the smoke finally cleared, he seen the two walking past.

"Hey sweetheart," he called out before teleporting in front of her. Causing her to run into his chest.

Nikey looked up and smiled, while Stretch rolled his eyes, "hiya Red, didja see my race?" He let out a chuckle, "course i did. Ya should've seen Edge though, we watched ya on tha TV, his face was right at the screen and justa screamin. At one point he started shaking tha TV so hard that i had ta pull him away."

He pulled at the leaves from her bouquet. "Seen ya put thr petal ta the metal out there. I knew ya could beat them suckas, i was 'rootin' for ya." His laid-back, slighty intimidating grin grew as she began to giggle.

"Thanks 'bud' WINK!"

...

"Pffft!" Both Red and Stretch doubled over in laughter, clutching at their sides. "Y-you've been around B-blue too much Darlin!" Stretch choked out. Red was taking in sharp breaths of air until he snorted, which caused him to suddenly stop and look at Stretch and Nikey. Then stretch letted out his own snort and evolved into full on laughter again.

Both of them had a light glow of Red (heh) and orange to their cheek bones. Their laughs were deep and smooth, full of warmth and happiness.

**_BU-BUMP_ **

"I-i-I'm gonna head to bed, night guys!" She took off around the house, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

After making it up the flight of stairs and slipping into her room, she sat on her eell used bed. The springs slightly creaked under her weight but she paid no mind.

_'I must be coming down with something.. Yea, yea that's it.'_

But no matter how many times she tried to persuade herself as she changed and slipped into her covers, it didn't calm her beating heart.


	5. Christmas, pictures, and the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly aint too happy bout the writing in this chapter :/

"Whoa.."

Nikey stood by her window, eye's wide from the view it held. The farm and forest were both covered in thick blankets of snow as far as she could see.

Any remaining tree leaves were dropping from all the snow that laid upon their dried up forms. Different sets of tracks lined the snow outside her room, indicating that plenty of others were awake and busy with the change of seasons. Ice had begun to stick and form on her window, twisting and turning into beautiful shapes with a few stray snowflakes stuck to the glass.

Heat from her mouth created fog on said glass, with a finger, she drew a simple heart design. A sudden knock on her door stirred her focus away from the winter wonderland.

"C'mon Nikey! Chara wants us down at the shed to get geared up before the parade begins!" A slighty cracking male voice yelled out.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She responded, jumping over to a worn dresser, she dressed in thick black leggings, a heavy white sweater, and threw over a thermal poncho over her clothes. Before leaving, she checked over herself in a mirror.

Tucking any stray curls behind her ears and making sure she looked descent.

... She totally wasn't doing it because of couple of certain highly attractive skeletal guard dogs.

Nope..

Not at all. Lastly, she grabbed a scarf papyrus had sent her as a early Christmas present a week before. ("Bless that pure boi.") A flannel red scarf with frayed endings.

Wrapping it tightly around her throat, she ran off to meet the others at the shed. Since her first race, she had continued to be successful as the months passed. Soon enough her walls would be lined in medals and trophies ranging from 5th to 1st. Bronze, silver, and gold had became her room color theme soon enough.

Since the winter had blown in quickly this year, her next races had been cancled until spring because of all the snow and lack of contestants willing to make the trip to the city.

As she passed the kitchen area, she managed to snag a lingering green apple that stood alone on the counter. As she bit into the somewhat sour apple, she realeased a sigh of pure bliss.

Opening the front door, Nikey couldn't help the shiver that ran through her as the cold smaked at her face. She let out a small ' _neigh_ ' and stomped her hooves in an attempt to warn off the cold. But sadly didn't have any effect on mother nature.

Up ahead, donnie stood with his back toward her. Over the years, puberty had hit him like a truck. Growing mockingly taller then most of the mares, (and some stallions) was somewhat awkward and made strange jokes that flew over her head.

Usually saying "thats what she said." Whenever the two were talking.

Boys were strange.

"Hey, im here now. What all we gotta do?" Nikey asked with a hoove in the door of the shed. Donnie looked up at the sky as if waiting for a gift to fall from the heavens. "Uhh, chara said.... Oh!" He snaped his fingers. "He said that me and you would be pulling the wagon this year to the parade. Yeah." He sounded.. Proud? That he successfully recalled the thought.

"Really? I thought it was going to be you and Valintina?" Nikey couldn't help her curiosity at the change of roles.

Donnie just shrug, "she said she didn't want to get out in the cold for something unimportant. You know, the usual. If it doesn't contain something about dressage or that guy she has a crush on, then she ain't going."

Nikey rolled her eyes, she wasn't the least bit suprised. Ever since Valentina had joined dressage and won a few medals she suddenly thinks that she's better than everyone.

' _Oh well_ ,' She thought to herself, 'more fun for me!' She grabbed the belts and straps needed to hook onto the wagon.

"Well that's her loss. Here, can you help me strap this on?" She turned her back to Donnie and held two different pieces that needed to be buckled and tightened.

"Sure." He said, grabbing the two loose ends from her hands and clicked the pointed end into one of the holes. He pulled a bit too tightly on the girth around her stomach, earning a swift kick to the thigh from her. "Not so hard!"

"Alright, alright, Sorry." Donnie coughed into the hand a moment later, mumbling, 'thats what she said.'

"What does that even mean?"

"What?"

"What you keep saying, 'thats what she said'?" His ears loward midway and a slight redness covered the tips. "I-it uh.. Um.. Nothin, it means nothing."

"But then why do you--"

"Oh would you look at that, im done with the straps. I-imma go hitch up to the wagon." He then suddenly left abruptly. Leaving a heavily confused Nikey alone. 

.

.

.

After a few minutes of strapping any remaining belts around their waist and thighs, they were ready to head out. As she was hooking up next to Donnie, when she heard the familar yell of two voices.

"GOOD MORNING NIKEY!" Blues ear piercing--(i mean _angelic_ ) called out, jogging easily through the snow. Edge was behind him with his arms crossed and was wearing... A pair of fake raindeer antlers?? Blue had on a green Santa hat with a large fluffy white ball at the end.

They looked absolutely adorable. Especially edge. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and a deep scowl was set into his skull.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID I HAVE TO WEAR THESE DAMMEND THINGS AND ARE WHY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WEAR THIS EVERY YEAR!? IT'S COMPLETELY STUIPD AND EMBARRASSING!" "NO IT'S NOT EDGY! THINK OF ALL THE CHILDREN THAT'LL BE SMILING WITH JOY WHEN THEY SEE US!" blue had giant stars in his eye's. While edge just looked like he wanted to explode. "FORGET THE CHILDREN, THOSE HEATHENS WILL BELIEVE IN ANYTHING ADULTS TELL THEM." Nikey couldn't help the large smile that rested on her lips. Her gloved hands were in a praying position in front of her mouth, somewhat covering the smile. "Aww Blue, Edge! You two look so cute!" She couldn't help but gush at the cuteness overload she was witnessing.

" **WHY YOU LITTLE-** -"

"WHY THANK YOU NIKEY, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE ALWAYS LOOKS CUTE."

he stood with his chest out and... Was that a blush she seen? Before edge could retort for blue interrupting him, a crackle in the air caught her attention.

Red and stretch popped into existence right next to her. The two looked exhausted from getting up much earlier than usual. "THERE YOU ARE STRETCH, I WAS ABOUT TO COME LOOKING FOR YOU!" He wore his usual orange hoodie, a pair of black sweatpants and pink slippers, He too also wore a pair of antlers similar to edges.

"Sorry bro, em' just," he let out a yawn, his canine teeth going on full display. "Bone tired right now."

While blue was stomping his foot in the ground with a look of displease, Nicky on the other hand, was trying to hide the blush that was warming her cheeks. His voice was much more gruffer, and husky than usual. while he spoke his words came out slower. On the left of stretch, red stood. He to also yawned and have of a display of his sharp teeth and one golden tooth. He scratched at his face with his claws, nikey slightly cringed at the sound of bone on bone.

"It's to fuckin' early fer this." He growled. Not noticing nikey shiver at his guttural, croaky voice. Edge abruptly slapped the back of reds skull, "ow! Boss what tha hell--"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE RED." He growled. Red rubbed the back of his skull with a scowl on his face. "S' not like tha kids haven't heard it before."

"I DO NOT CARE IF THEY HAVE OR HAVE NOT, YOU SHOULDN'T BE CURSING ANYWAYS."

"an why tha hell not?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S INDECENT AND I SAID SO." Nikey could practically see red biting his tongue hard enough that he probably bite it in half.

.

.

.

About 20 minutes later, frisk and chara stepped out of their home and made their ways to the wagon. "Goodmorning guy's" frisk said with a smile. The dogs mumbled out a simple 'mornin'.

Red and stretch had somehow managed to get comfortable on the back of the wagon laying on a thin sheet of snow. Frisk woke up the two sleeping dogs and brought them inside. Something about hot chocolate. "Hey don,"

"Hm?"

"You've been at the parade before right?" He thought for a moment. "Uh yeah. Why?" "What all do we do?" Right at the time, stretch and red were coming out of the house with a large clear container. "What's that?" She questioned. The wagon swayed gently as they plopped down the large container. Red answered for him, "Its fer tha hot chocolate. Kids'll go crazy fer it."

"What's hot chocolate?" She earned a raised brow from red, "yous don't know what hot chocolate is?" She shook her head. "Its a... Sweet uh drink, made outta chocolate and that's served hot."

"Oh you mean that weird looking brown stuff people drink in movies? And that usually after drinking it they have a mustache?" "...Yeah." Chara and frisk placed a couple of gallons of water and multiple blue boxes with pictures a white coffee cup. The two climbed up onto the front of the wagon and grabbed the reins to Donnie and Nikey. "Alright boys, you know the drill. Hop in the back, we got a bit before we reach the town."

"Oh! Nikey, Donnie, i almost forgot to give yall these." Frisk reached into her bag and pulled out two headbands with antlers. "Here, put these on, oh and thsese two!" A pair of raindeer tails... With a groan, Donnie put on the antlers and cliped on the belt for the tail around his waist. "This is so embarrassing." Nikey on the other hand was excited. "No its not, i think its cute!" She missed the blush growing on donnies cheeks and they started to make their way to town.

Besides the crunching of snow under their hooves and the wheels and the jingling bells on the straps around their waists, it was quiet as they trotted on the side of the rode. Everynow and then frisk would hum a Christmas song but would shortly stop, or black and blue would bicker about cooking recipes or just arguing in general.

So what do you do when you're bored? Think of course.

"Miss frisk?" Nikey asked, "Yes nikey?" She replied somewhat muffled from eating a cookie. "What does 'thats what she said' mean?" A couple things happened when she asked this.

First Donnie slapped a hand on his face, ears turning red enough that could rival Rudolphs red nose, frisk choked on her cookie, red was cackling, and blue, edge, and stretch looked uncomfortable. "W-where didja hear that sweetheart?" Red asked between gasps. She shrugged her shoulders,

"around." Chara had to slap frisks back a couple of times before she was able to speak. "Oh great stars i did not expect that to come out of our sweet, pure Nikey." She weeped. "Do ya even know what that means darlin?" It was stretchs turn to ask, a somewhat nervous tone in his voice.

"No, that's why i asked." Red finally finished his laughing fit, "How old are you again nikey? 12 right?" She nodded. He continued,

"and you don't know what that means?" She shook her head. He cleared his throat, a sly smile coming up to his teeth. He made a circle with his left thumb and index finger and stuck out his right index finger.

"Ya see nikey, when two- or more- people--" His sentence was cut off as edge punched the back of his skull.

"DON'T BE DISGUSTING."

"I'm only sayin tha truth!"

"WELL THEN LIE DAMMIT."

"Boys, boys calm down!" Frisk interrupted. "Nikey dear, after we get back i think we need to have a... Talk."

"O-kay??" She didn't see what they needed to talk about. And what was red going to say? Why did stretch sound uncomfortable? They were strange.

.

.

.

It took around an hour and some change when they finally made it to the town. And about 30 minutes before the hot chocolate and cookies were done and set out.

A group had formed around the back of the wagon with people wanting a cup of a hot beverage with a delicious cookie. Frisk or chara had to slap away the dogs hands when they tried to snag a cookie when they thought nobody was looking.

Especially blue and stretch. Edge and blue had snuck off to try the food from the other vendors selling a mixture of sweets and meats, and stretch and red were laying agaisnt the wheel of the wagon and appearing to be sleeping. After stripping off all of her gear, Nikey began to make her way around the town. Taking in the sights of christmas lights and listening to the nearby singing church group. A few minutes of stuffing her face full of frosted cookies and cupcakes, she felt a slight tug on her tail. With full cheeks she turned and looked down at the three small big eyed children.

2 girls and a boy. She guessed that they were related since they all had similar features. Triplets maybe?

"Scuse me miss, but are you part of santas sleigh?" One of the girls asked. "Uh..." Nikey quickly wipped away any remaining crumbs and frosting from her mouth and swallowed the sugary treats.

"Yes?" The glow in their eyes made the Christmas light look dim. They gasped in unison and started to jump around her.

"Is snata coming?"

"Am i on the nice list?"

"What am i getting for christmas?"

"Whats it like livin in north pole?"

"Where's Rudolph?" "Whats santas favourite cookie?"

"Does he like milk because i think it's nasty." Nikeys head was spinning from all their questions. Luckily by the grace of the stars, the parent of the three came to the rescue.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" What she guessed was the father, apologized. He was hispanic with dark brown eyes, messy black hair,

"Nicolas, lupe, milo, what did me and your father talk about not leaving our sides!" He scolded. The children paused in their movements and downcasted their heads in shame.

"We sowwy daddy.." They said in unison. The other girl spoke up, "but daddy, look! We found one of snatas raindeer!" She pointed up to Nikey. She gave an awkward wave and smile.

The father offered another look of apology, "yes i see that but that still doesn't give you the right to run off."

"Javier, did you find them?!" Nikey looked over the man currently scolding the children and noticed another man rushing over to him.

The new male was tall, looked to be of middle eastern descent, hazel eyes, short styled black hair, and appeared slighty on the muscular side. His expression was filled with similar worry Javier had when he was looking for their children. Javier placed a hand on his husbands shoulder, "yes, they've ran off when they seen this lovely lady." The husband sighed and crouched down, opening his arms to the children.

The three ran into his hug, after a moment he stood and held his have out to Nikey, "omar, thank you for watching our children. They get into enough trouble at home as it is." She smiled and shook his hand, "Nikey, it was no problem. I was a bit suprised when i felt a tug on my tail."

Omar raised a brow with a look of suprise, "nikey? Like that racer horse that's been in the spotlight for awhile?"

"You know about me?" Javier jumped in, "of course! You've been the talk of the town and been on the news quite a bit." She couldn't help the slight blush on her ears. She had no idea that she's been on the news recently, "o-oh well that's good i guess?"

"Of course, hardly anything happens in this town anymore. It's nice that we got someone out in tye city representing us small town folk." Javier smiled and leaned against Omar. "Whens snata coming???" The little boy asked, pulling on his javiers pants.

He reached down and picked him up, "he'll be here soon mijo." He said gently, fixing the elf hat on his curly hair. Omar stepped next to her, "you don't mind taking a picture with them do you?" She shook her head, "no, of course not." She smiled as he called over the kids.

"How bout you three take a picture with the nice raindeer lady while we wait for santa?" He said, arra already pulling out his phone. "Yeah!!" They said in unison. 

.

.

.

Edge and Blue had finally returned from trying a bunch of the other vendors food and had multiple bags of fancy popcorn in their arms.

Blue had jumped up onto the back of the wagon, startiling stretch awake. Causing a thin blanket of snow to fall off him. "BROTHER, LOOK WHAT THE OTHER HUMANS GAVE US!" blue then promptly dropped all the bagged popcorn into Stretches lap.

He stared down with lidded eyesockets and picked one the packages up, opened it, and shoved his hand inside. Pulled out a handful, he stuffed his face full of it. "STRETCH!" blue yelled, taking away the rest of the unopen packages. "S' good bro." Stretch said with a mouth full. "DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL." He scolded.

"Sorry bro." Edge dropped the packages he held onto reds sleeping form, his eye twitched as red didn't even stir in his sleep as Edge had dropped them on reds face.

He must've missed the rest of the conversation between blue and stretch as stretch slowly got up and rolled off the wagon into the snow. After getting up, blue pulled at his sleeve and the two ran off somewhere in the town. Edge leaned against the side of the cart with his arms crossed and a bored expression rested on his face.

Besides the sound of red snoring and the laughs of children that made him stiffen came every now and then.

Chara and Frisk were talking about something and munching on snacks. After some more time passed, Edge got bored enough from standing around the cart when the group of people purchasing hot chocolate had died down. Red was still asleep in the back of the cart, snoring away as snow had started to piled up on the side of his skull.

He contemplated on waking Red up just to startle him out of sleep and give him something to do, but decided not to. He just wasn't in the right mood for it. Instead, He had decided to just start to walking in a random direction in the town, to hopefully find something to do or take control of.

Every step he took the bells on his headband would jiggle, furthuring his annoyance. Passing people would look up at him in curious or amused glances. For a dog that is so intimidating in height and looks, it completely changed with the raindeer antlers. He absolutely hated it.

Blue and a drowsy Stretch, had left and disappeared somewhere in the town. Edge had a feeling it would be majority blue running around trying to find more sweets. He shivered at the thought of eating as much sweets as he did, already feeling his non-existent stomach twist.

Stretch tagged along with him just too supervise him and making sure blue doesn't completely speed his allowance on sweets.

"Look mommy, it's one of the raindeers from santas sleigh!"

He froze, did one of those heathens see him!?

Slowly he turned, his body tensing for an onslaught of small bodies to collide onto him. Nothing. A heavy sigh escaped him. He watched as a few children run past him and towards the park.

Humans did have a saying; curiosity killed the cat. But luckily he wasn't a feline.

Edge trailed behind the children until he stopped, ahead of him was a overwhelmingly large group of kids ranging in different age groups. In the middle of them was... Nikey?

She seemed slightly overwhelmed as what he guess was a year old baby, pulled at her ear. A parent standing by took photos with their phone. After taking the photos they desired, the parent plucked their baby back into there arms and left.

Not even a moment later two more kids was in her arms, resting on either side of her hips. One of the cursed bells on his star forsaken antlers must've jiggled because her ears stood at attention towards him and so did her eyes.

A slight panicked look crossed her face for no longer than a second and he immediately got the message.

_Help?_

Standing there he weighed out his options: he could be a good boy and help her out, or, turn and leave and act like he saw nothing.

' _Oh nyeh heh heh, delightfully devilish Edge.'_

He grinned like the grinch, tucked his arms behind his back and turned. But before he could even take a step, his path was blocked by a small toddler looking up ar him while sucking on their pacifier.

"..."

His bones stiffend and he quickly jumped back. "Hey look! It's another raindeer!" A child cried out.

'Oh great stars why..'

A sea of children crowded around him before he could try to escape. While one pulled on his clothes, another pulled on his black tail.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DISGU--!"

"Edge! Mind helping me out?" Came Nikeys voice next to him. He looked between her and the small bodies that clinged to him, he sighed.

"FINE." 

.

.

.

It wasn't until the sun had started to paint the sky in a light pink and yellow that they had finally packed up and headed back to the farm.

The ride back was filled with conversation and teasing from Blue, Stretch, and Red about Edge actually letting a stanger touch him and actually him holding random children. Edge almost destroyed the wagon when he practically wrestled Red into the wood.

It was almost dark out when they all made it back and taken off the equitment for the wagon. Before Nikey had the chance to head back to her room for the night, frisk called out for her.

"Nikey dear, would you please come with me?" She gave frisk a confused look, "did I do something wrong miss frisk?"

"No no, i uh- we just need to have a... Chat."

With some hesitation, nikey followed frisk into the empty kitchen and pulled out a chair at the table. They sat in silence for a moment before frisk spoke again. "So nikey, you um.. Haven't had the 'talk' have you?"

"The talk?"

"W-well you are becoming more of a grown women each day a-and everyone has to get a talk to let them know what to expect with their bodies in the next few years."

"Okay?" Nikey had no idea where this was going. "Have you noticed any changes in hair growth?"

"I guess under my arms."

"And any changes in... Are clothes, especially shirts, tighter?" She shrugged, "a bit. My chest also inches and aches every now and then." Frisk took a breath, "you're going through puberty nikey."

"What's that?" And thus began the long and highly detailed explanation of puberty.

.

.

.

"Ew! That's gross!!"

Frisk had just finished explaining a menstruation cycle to Nikey.

"But why do i need to bleed once a month?? And why do i need a male to have a baby??"

"There'll be a time in your life when you'll find someone who you want to mate with and generally horses have multiple partners. Some do, some don't."

The young mare was silent for a moment. "Miss frisk?"

"Yes?"

"Why do i feel all warm and nervous whenever one of the guard dogs are close? L-like my stomach does flips like when i win a race, o-or when stretch calls me 'darling', or when red calls me 'sweetheart' i just get so.. So... I dont even know!"

Her cheeks were stained with red as she stared down at her hands. Frisk just smiled and rubbed her head,

"you have a crush on them Nikey. Don't worry, after some time you'll get over it in no time."

Thats the thing though, she didn't want to get over it.


	6. Chapter 6

 

The wooden stair case creaked under the weight of Nikey as she stepped down the stairs. Her hooves clicked against the tile of the kitchen.

Hands outreached until her fingers brushed upon the light switch of the room, and flipped it up. Instantly, the kitchen light brightened up the room, making her wince her eyes. The building was cold from the frost outside.

Making goose bumps pop up over her torse and lower body. Not even the thick sweater (that was now growing tight on her.) she wore could keep away the cold. Opening the fridge and grabbing a spoon, she grabbed the leftovers of banana pudding, peeled off the Syrian wrap and promptly began stuffing her face.

Feeling both her ears and tail swish in happiness, she couldn't help the sigh of complete bliss that escaped her mouth in between bites. For the past few nights its been the same as tonight. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning until her roomate would complain that she was making to much noise, and headed down stairs.

Nikey had continue to grow restless as the days passed, and the building up snow made it difficult for her to get out and let out her built up energy. Not to mention that she continuously felt.. Uncomfortable? She's noticed that shes grown pudgy in certain areas of her body. Especially her chest, lower hips, and thighs.

Looking in the mirror made her feel even worse to the point where she began to cry when she was alone in her shared room. Even a few pimples had appeared around her face and that was a night-mare its self. She had also noticed how she'd grow annoyed with anything much more easier then before. She had already snapped at some of her fellow workers and once at Stretch. Making her feel even worse.

After eating a good portion on the delicious creamy pudding, she decided to head to the living room, turn on the TV to a low volume, and plopped herself down onto the flush carpet. She also switched on the fake fireplace heater to warm up a bit. Tucking her legs underneath her body, she was finally comfortable and watched a show called "The Big Banging Theory." Until she fell asleep.

* * *

Winter finally came and went and it was now the very beginning of spring. When the snow had finally lowered enough, Nikey couldn't help but burst out of her room, down the stairs (and some how didn't slip), and out the door. Practicality creating a decent sized ditch by how many times she lapped around the ranch. But that came to a stop whenever the horses were needed to pick the fruit that had been growing over the winter.

After strapping a pair of double saddle bags around her lower stomach, she began to work. Since there was still a chill in the air, she wore a large hoodie that Red had let her borrow until Frisk or Chara can get her some more clothes that'll fit her. The faux fur tickled at her neck, face, and ears. Sometimes without even thinking, she'd catch herself digging her nose into the borrowed hoodie.

The scent of his jacket deffinetly did not make her heart do weird skipping things in her chest and make her face and ears turn a brilliant red.

Nope.

Most Deffinetly not.

There were perks of being a centaur. Such as being able to reach high to reach places just by standing on your hind legs. A con was that small areas where your worst enemy, and majority of the centaurs were a bit claustrophobic. After finally filling up all 4 of her bags and a few into the hoodies pockets, she deemed her work done for the moment and made her way to the front of the field and dumped out what she had picked into a large bucket.

Not noticing the figure growing closely behind her, she peeled at one of the oranges from the kitchen she decided to keep for a snack. "Boo." Chills ran up her arms as she felt the breath of whoever on her ear. Whipping around she saw who that voice belonged to.

Red.

Immediately her cheeks flushed. Stomping her front hoove and punching him in the arm, she couldn't help but puff out her cheeks.

"Red! I thought you had learned to never sneak up behind a unsuspecting centaur!" He gave out a chuckle as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry sweetheart. I just couldn't resist the opportunity to horse around wit ya." Nikey rolled her eyes at the pun. "Yea, just like how it's so hard to resist the opportunity to kick you in the pelvis." He placed a hand on his ribs where his heart would be.

And feigned hurt. "Ouch, low blow sweets. And here i thought you were my sweet lil pony."

"I'm a horse." She deadpanned.

He grinned, "but yer short like a pony." Her ears flickered in annoyance. "Am not! You're just freakishly tall!" As he laughed, she had trotted back to her work. Picking a mixture of winter squashes, pomegranates, and clementines.

With a curious Red looming over her shoulder, concentrating was becoming hard as she had to lean down to pick the squash. "How come yer so red in tha face?" Stilling, she felt her face burn in embarrassment. "B-because its cold!" He gave her a look that clearly said, 'really?' His permanent grin seemed to widen into one of teasing when he seen her stare at his 'lips' for a moment longer then necessary.

"Ho-kay. Whatever ya say kid." The two stood in silence as Nikey pulled away at stems and Red stared off into the distance of the forest. Seemingly in deep thought. The silence went on for a few minutes longer before Edges blaring voice yelled out for Red. "Welp." He pushed himself up from leaning against a nearby tree.

"Guess thats my que to leave. I'll cya later sweetheart." He ruffled up her hair and disappeared. Leaving behind the scent of spices and dirt.

Nikey grumbled as she fixed back her mane. After picking the trees and plants clean of riping fruits and vegetables, she dumped out the last remaining bags of food into the large buckets to be moved later.

Heading back to her room, she unstrapped the cloth bags from aroud her bottom half when she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in!" She called. Listening to the door creak opened and a set of hooves step into the room, she finally turned to see who it was and was suprised to see it was Donnie. She was even more suprised that he was up on the third floor in an all girls home, and Nana Gray didn't kick him out the second he stepped hoof into the building.

"Oh hey Don, what's up?" He stood awkwardly at her door while twiddling his thumbs. "Um hey N-Nikey um.. How are you doing?" She shrugged, "pretty alright i guess. How about you?"

"Good!" He answered back quickly. His voice cracking in the process. Quickly covering it up with a cough. "I mean good,  Good." They stood in an awkward silence that stretched to an uncomfortable stand off.

"W-well it was nice seein ya." She went to pass by him but stopped when he quickly jumped in front of her. Blocking her from leaving. "W-wait! I uh wanted to ask you something!" Nikey gave him a curious look, "okay, What is it?" He opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Blues loud voice startled the both of them from their conversation.

"YOUNG NIKEY! YOUNG DONNIE! HOW ARE YOU TWO DOING SO FAR TODAY?" She didn't notice the visible scowl on Donnies face. Nikey smiled at the adorable guard dog standing before them. "Im doing alright Blue, how about you?"

"MAGNIFICENT! ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME. BUT TODAY I WAS HEARDING THE BULLS AND EDGEY DECIDED TO USE BRUTE FORCE ON ONE OF THE BULLS, WHICH DID NOT GO WELL. AND--!" Blue continued talking, capturing her full attention and at a later point in the conversation, she noticed that Donnie was no longer standing where he once was.

Shrugging she began to walk past the excitable skeleton, who in turn began to follow her, down the flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Where she pulled out the remainments of another batch of Bannana Pudding.

"YOUNG NIKEY PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU ATE THAT 'ENTIRE' THING OF THAT-THAT- PUDDING?!" She looked up from her spoon full of heaven and seen how Blue looked incredibly offened with a little bit of fear. It wasn't unusual that Blue interrupted himself during one of his on-going talks.

"Okay.."

He flabbergasted. "O-OKAY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OKAY'??" She mumbled her next words, "well you said "do not tell me you ate all of that pudding!" So... Im not gonna tell you...?" Her voice shrunk to barley a whisper when she finished speaking.

Stiring her spoon around the thick sweet treat in an attempt to avoid his gaze. But nothing prepared her for the sudden bawling session Blue started. "BOO HO HOO! AFTER ALL THAT I'VE TAUGHT YOU YOUR JUST LIKE MY BROTHER! OH GREAT STARS HAVE I FAILED YOU" He placed his head on the flat of the cool kitchen island and just groaned for a moment.

Nikey continued to eat awkwardly at the pudding until he startled her by springing back up suddenly. "NO WORRIES, I'LL HAVE YOU EATING PROPERLY AND WORKING OFF THEM CARBS OFF IN NO TIME!" He grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to drag her out of the building. Even as she lowered herself closer to the ground and dug her hooves into the dirt, it still didn't slow him.

' _Just how strong are these guys??_ '

Finally after 10 minutes of being pulled around, they stopped at the edge of the forest. Where their morning runs took place. Immediately she had her guard up. Ever since that encounter with the wolf, she always stayed close to one of the dogs during the runs.

Always feeling something watching her from a distance. "Blue are you sure it's okay to be running at this time without the others?" He stretched out his body which confused her since he lacked any mucles to stretch. "OF COURSE. DO NOT WORRY, FOR IF ANYTHING WHERE TO HAPPEN THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL PROTECT YOU!" He puffed out his chest proudly, "NOW NO MORE TALK, START WORKING OUT THE BODS!" Blue took off with an impressive speed that it still suprised Nikey with how much dirt flew up from under his feet.

Shaking her head and smiling, she chased after him. The fresh pine scent instantly greeted her nostrils as the wind swept through her mane. The smell of rain was light in the air, signalling that a small storm would come by later.

Besides the sparce chirping of the few birds that stayed for the winter, her hooves clopping against the hard ground was the only thing that echoed through the trees. As she galloped, she zipped up Reds jacket and shoved her cold hands into the pockets. Feeling and squeezing the small packages of mustard that had been left behind. She had noticed the increasing amount of fat that was now forming on her chest would make running feel strange as the added weight would move uncomfortably against gravity. Blue had compelety disappeared from her sight at this point, which made her become interestingly uneasy.

The once chirping birds were now silent, leaving just the sound of her steady hooves hitting the cold ground. Forcing down her anxieties down her throat, she continued on through the path and sped up.

' _That wolf is probably on the other side of the mountains since thats were most of the deers go to..'_

Wrappping her arms around herself in an attempt of comfort, she noticed the air became still, heavy, almost. Her ears perked and acted as scanners as they turned every which way. Suddenly the smell of iron breezed past her nose.

Her eyes widened and with a sudden spike in adrenalin she jumped into a full on gallop. The air behind her became static and ripped apart. Making her skin and fur stand up on end. Nikey only got a few more steps in before she felt a harsh grip on her forearm and then was slammed onto her back hard, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

She opened her mouth to let out a cry but nothing came out. A chuckle. "Well well, look what the dog dragged in." Her eyes slowly opened in pain as she contined to claw at her lung to get her lungs to take in a breath.

The world around her was fuzzy and blurred with a high pitch ringing noise blaring in her ears. "I woulda thought youd learned your lesson from last time. But i guess your just dyin to well," he let out a sinister chuckle. "Die, i guess." The wolf flipped her onto her side, to which she let out a pained groan from being turned onto her now sore lower hip.

Kicking out her legs in a weak attempt to get him away from her, to which he only laughed at. "There aint no point in strugglin now kid." He poked at her fatend skin and was practically drooling.

Licking at his jaws like an animal who hasn't had a bite to eat in years. "Looks like yous gotten fatter since our last little encounter. Yer not all skin and bones anymore." His tounge rolled out from behind his razor teeth and went to lick her neck when a needle point bone shot right between her and the wolfs face.

"UNHAND YOUNG NIKEY YOU FOUL BEAST."

"B-Blue!" She cried in joy. The wolf growled and stepped over her, summoning his own wave of glowing red bones.

"Beat it short stack, this is my meal now." Blue's joy filled permanent smile was now a scowl and his eye light were small and a bright cyan that glowed in the shade of the trees.

"AS ONE OF THE FAITHFUL GUARDS OF THIS RANCH AND AS NIKEYS FRIEND, I CANNOT ALLOW THAT. RETURN BACK TO YOUR HOME IN THE FOREST AND I SHALL NOT HARM YOU." Even though he spoke like he normally does, there was a menacing aura that surrounded her cheerful friend. The frown and anger filled eyes just didn't belong on his features.

But was also hella attractive. Nikey heard the wolf let out a 'tch' and got into a battle stance. The air was thick and full of tension that made her afriad to move. The two stared down each other until a shrill, bone chilling howl echoed out of the trees.

The wolf flinched and Nikey watched as his one working ear flicked back to the howl. He let out a deep growl and lowered his hand, making the floating bones dissipate into thin air. "Fine. Yer lucky i got someone waitin on me or else i woulda love snap yer bones and limbs, one. By. O n e." He gave Blue one last delirious smile that made even Blues posture falter.

"Later." He jumped over Nikey and ran off back into the deepest part of the forest on all fours. Bringing the smell of death along with him.

Nikey let out a breath and finally relaxed. Laying her upper torso and head onto the ground and allowing her racing heart to slow. It took Blue a moment longer as he was staring off into where the murderous wolf had ran off to.

Finally, he shook himself out of his thoughts and ran over to her. "DID HE HURT YOU NIKEY?" He asked sternly. Swiping away his attacks and picked up her face into his hands, moving her head around to check for injuries.

"Besides slamming me onto my back, I'm good Blue." She responded, wincing in pain as she tried to roll over onto her hooves. Thanks to the impact, her lower back sent electrifying shocks up and around her entire being.

' _This will make work and training a lot harder_.'

"HERE, LET ME HELP." Before she could question him, she let out a startled squeak as he picked her up with ease and presumed to carry her as close to a bridal style as he could without hurting her tail bone even more. Her face erupted into a brilliant red, quickly covering her redding face.

"B-blue i can walk on my own.."

"I RATHER YOU DIDN'T. SEEING AS THOUGH YOU ARE ALREADY HURT BECAUSE OF MY FAILURE TO FULFILL MY DUTIES AS YOUR PROTECTOR, I MUST NOW MAKE SURE NOTHING ELSE HARMS YOU ON OUR WAY BACK TO THE MARES HOME." He gave one of his iconic smiles but she seen right through it. One of the benefits of growing up around these guys was that you could tell when they were faking it or not. "It wasn't your fault blu--"

"Yes, Young Nikey, It Was." She was startled by how low he spoke. "I Brought You Out Here Without Taking The Necessary Precautions And The Consequence Of Not Doing That Lies Right Before Me." Okay now she was kinda freaking out.

Blue hardly ever spoke in a normal tone, and with what just happened, made the whole ordeal even more intense than it was. She decided to keep quiet as he carried her back to the mares home.

As he walked, she couldn't help but watch as the continusly moving clouds cast shadows over parts of his skull, especially under his eyes. Making him appear a lot less of the joyful dog that everyone thought he was, and into more of one of the other dogs that always seemed to have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

But just with a slight change of the cloud that covered the sky, his appearance altered completely. Now he looked just like the carefree happy-go-lucky everyone knew.

_'Its strange_ ,'

Nikey thought to herself, ' _how these boys know everyone around them, and seems to shatter the walls of anyone they meet instantly. Yet, nobody can't seem to break through theirs.'_

Sitting on the porch of the Mares home was Frisk, reading through a racing magazine. "MISS FRISK!" Blue yelled out, causing Nikey to flinch from how close he was to her ears. Frisk looked up from her magazine and stood when she seen Blue holding Nikey.

She approached them with a brisk pace, "What's going on Blue?" He gently placed Nikey onto her hooves.

"I DISCOVERED THAT WOLVES LINGER CLOSE TO THE RANCH BY THE PATHS, AND YOUNG NIKEY WAS HARMED BY ONE OF THEM!" Blue pulled at Nikeys bruised forearm to show Frisk. Reveling the dark outline of the wolfs thin skeletal hand wrapping around her arm. "How many where there?"

"THERE WERE TWO. ONE CAME OUT AND ATTACK WHILE THE OTHER WAS FURTHER OUT IN THE FOREST." Frisk hummed in acknowledgement as she gently traced the bruise. "SHE ALSO HAS SUSTAINED AN INJURY TO HER LOWER TAILBONE OR HIP." Nikey was now growing embarrassed from the attention, "Blue i feel fine-"

"Blues right Nikey." Frisk interrupted, "We need to make sure your lower half is fine as a precaution." Frisk gently pressed her pointer and middle finger into the small dip a few inches away from her tail.

Nikey sucked in a breath of air as a shock of pain racked through her lower half. "Take a step for me deary." She gave a slow nod and moved to raise her right back hoove when a much more deeper pain spiked through her entire form. She seen how Frisk watched her reaction and nodded to herself.

"Looks like your gonna be on bed duty until your able to walk without hurting. I'll have Nana Gray pack you a bag of ice and monster candies to heal up that bruised tail bone." "Ughh.." Nikey groaned. Remembering that her room is on the 3rd floor and that she won't be able to work for some time.

"Blue please alert the other guards to keep a look out for any predators near the ranch and to make sure everyone is in their designated home."

"I WILL MA'AM."

"Good, Nikey, you go get some rest to allow your body to heal."

"Yes ma'am." And with that, Frisk left the two alone. They stood in a tense silence for reasons Nikey did not know. "So uh--"

"How Come His Scent Was On You Before?" "Huh?" It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about until that first night she encountered that deranged wolf in the summer.

"He's Never Been On The Ranch For As Far As I Know, But I've Smelled Him On You Before Winter Came."

"O-oh uh.. Well... F-funny s-s-story actually," it was not the least bit funny. "I kinda uh.."

Why was telling Blue about her previous encounter so much more harder than with Stretch? She made eye contact with him and felt a small quiver of intimidation creep up her body from how intense his eyes bored into her own. Biting into the meat of her cheek, she decided to just be truthful with him like she was with Stretch. So she told him and watched as his expressions fluctuated between suprise and mild anger. "WELL, WHILE I AM HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU FOR NOT ALERTING US SOONER ABOUT THIS WOLF SO THIS PROBLEM WOULD'VE NEVER CAME UP." Her ears lowered in shame as she bit the inside of her cheeks.

"BUT I AM GLAD THAT BOTH TIMES YOU CAME OUT WITH MINOR INJURIES." He patted the top of her head gently and gave a toothy smile. "LETS GET YOU INSIDE SO I CAN TEND TO YOUR WOUNDS!" He wraped his arm around the middle of her lower half and held her against his hip bone. Her hooves dangled in the air as he opened the screen door and made his way inside the mares house.

Since it was still the middle of the day, a lot of the other mares were out-and-about so it was just nikey and blue. Blue laid her onto her lower stomach, allowing her to tuck her hooves under her stomach.

After making sure she was comfortable, he disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes of banging in the kitchen went on until he came back out with a bowl of what looked to be yogurt with apple slices and oats. A bag of ice rested in his other hand as he gave her the bowl of yogurt.

"EAT UP YOUNG NIKEY WHILE I HEAL YOUR BACK END. THANKS TO MY EXTRAORDINARY CULINARY SKILLS, I'VE MADE THIS 'HEALTHY' SWEET DISH. NOT LIKE THAT SUGARY DISASTER CALLED BANANNA PUDDING." Nikey giggled as she scooped out a bit of the treat, and sighed in delight when it fell onto her taste buds. After a moment of silence, she felt the air thin and break until the smell of cigarettes and leather thickened and fogged through the clear atmosphere in the house.

There, Red and Edge appeared. The latter of the two appearing to be slighty disheveled from the trip. With a slightly longer scowl on his face. While the former had a somewhat similar expression on his own rounded face. He had one of his giant paws in his jacket While the other was pulling away from Edges shoulder.

"The hell ya want now creampuff? I was just gettin a good nap in." Red growled while reaching up and rubbing at his sockets forcefully. Blue rolled his eyelights at the name and stood up from his crouched position.

"I HAVE SPOTTED A PREDATOR HUNTING RIGHT BY THE RANCHES FENCES. HE EVEN ATTACKED YOUNG NIKEY BUT LUCKILY IT WAS JUST A FEW SCRAPES AND BRUISES." Nikey could feel the subsiding burn of embarrassment now turing into a full on fire on the back of her neck as she felt a two different pairs of eyelights staring into the back of her head.

"A PREDATOR DARES TO STEP ONTO OUR RANCH KNOWING THE CONSEQUENCES? NYEH, THIS HELLION IS EITHER BRAVE OR JUST STUPID."

"I AGREE. WE HAVEN'T HAD A PREDATOR HUNTING THIS CLOSE TO THE FARM IN YEARS! AND USUALLY THE LARGER PREDATORS ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MOUNTAINS, SO IT'S NO TELLING WHY THEY'RE HERE."

The three nodded their heads in agreement. "WHERE'S STRETCH?" Edge rolled his dark red eyelights, "PROBABLY WITH ONE OF THE COW MAIDS." Nikey missed how Red licked his chaps hungrily,

"em' sure he'll be 'er soon. A milkshake does sound pretty tempting right now."

_Smack_!

"Ow boss what tha hell?!" Red cursed. Rubbing the back of his skull. Edge scolded, "DON'T BE DISGUSTING. THERE'S A LADY IN THE ROOM." He barked.

Re-crossing his arms and narrowed his eyes at the older brother. "Wha, ya mean tha kiddo? Em' sure they heard worse boss."

Before Edge could retort, the air crackled and out stepped Stretch in all his orange glory with the smell of sweets following closely begind him.

"Sorry I'm late guy's, was busy with somethin." Red gave him a knowing look and tapped his shoulder, making the 2nd tallest of the four blush a dark Clementine.

Stretch dusted himself off (for whatever reason) and seen Nikey in her current state. Shoving yogurt into her mouth with fruit stuffing into her cheeks. (Breath-taking i know.)

Stretch couldn't help the snort that bubbled into his mouth, but quickly covered it with a hand. "That good darlin?" She nodded.

"Mhm." Both of their attentions were taken by the sound of Blue tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed and puffed out cheeks.

"Yes?" Stretch asked questionly, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DID YOU NOT HEAR THE WHISTLE MS. FRISK HAD BLOWN??"

"I was busy with patrols. Ya know, what we're suppose to do?"

"Heh, he was busy all right." Red chuckled. Earning another slap to the back of the cranium.

"Fer gods sake edge will ya quit!?" Red gave a guttural grow and Edge returned it with a deep warning growl, ears pinned back and his fangs exposed.

Before things could escalate even further, Blue smacked the both of them on the top part of their spines that weren't covered by their collars.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF? WE HAVE IMPORTANT DUTIES TO DISCUSS!" Stretch had made himself comfortable on the other side of the couch with Nikey. Even dipping his long phalange into her yogurt and scooping a good portion onto his finger.

"STRETCH!"

"Yeah bro?" He licked up the thickend sweet milk off of his finger, not noticing how Niky stared at him. Blue heaved out a sigh and "pitched" the bridge of his "nose".

"NIKEY WAS ATTACKED EARLIER BY A WOLF RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE FENCES." That deffinetly caught Stretchs attention.

"Why didn't ya tell me!" Blue scoffed, "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FOR THE PAST 5 MINUTES! WHY DO YOU THINK MS. FRISK CALLED US."

Stretch scratched the back of his ears anxiously. "Stars, I'm sorry darlin, I should've noticed sooner." She shook her head, "it was only a few scratches and bruises. Nothing big."

Edge 'tch', "STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S 'NOTHING BIG'", He rolled his eyes and made his voice higher as if to mock her.

"OF COURSE IT'S BIG. YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN WOLF."

Nikey fiddled with her fingers and huffed. Stretch finally noticed the bag of ice wrapped in a old worn rag resting on the dip of her hip bone. A small drop of sweat formed on the side of his skill.

"You really can't walk darlin?" He mumbled. His finger almost grazing the top of her skin. Warmth climbed up her spine like a sider in a water spout. (See what i did there?) She cleared her throat and nodded quickly, "not really. It hurts when i try to move my hind legs."

She dropped her spoon into her now empty bowl and placed it on the table besides her. Stretch let out a sigh and returned his attetion back to Blue.

"How long ago was the attack?" Blue thought for a moment, "ALMOST 40 MINUTES AGO!" "They'd be long gone by now." Red chirped in. Edge nodded in agreement, "AGREED. IT'D BE BEST IF WE JUST TAKE MORE PRECAUTIONS WHEN SCOUTING THE OUTSIDE OF THE RANCH." He continued, "I WOULD SAY WE COULD CATCH UP TO HIM BUT WE DON'T KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY OTHERS CLOSE BY."

Blue and Red both nodded in agreement. The four talked about strategies over the next 10 minutes before finally leaving.

Stretch stayed behind to help Nikey up the cases of stairs and made sure she was comfortable before leaving.

"You sure your alright darlin?" He questioned with a bit of anxiety on his voice. "Mhm, im fine stretch. Really, i'll just have to sleep on my sides for a bit." She comforted.

His droopy ears hung, well, droopyer.

He scratched at the back of his head and adjusted his footing. "Right, right. Uh, okay- imma uh- go now." He gave an akward saluted and disappeared.

' _Why was he acting so weird_?'

Nikey shrugged to herself and threw her upper half of of her body onto the flat of her bed. Making the springs squeal in protest. Before she could focus more on the topic, a large yawn forced it's way out of her mouth and sudden sleepiness clouded her thoughts.

Within a matter of minutes, she was out.

Completely ignorant to the sound of howls that echoed all throughout the forest and ranch.


End file.
